Ended Up in Class E is not That Bad
by akaoisora
Summary: There was an anime lover girl from the real world. One day, she woke up in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's world. All of people in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's world thought she had lost her memories because she didn't recognize them. Actually, she was in another person's body named Miu Yamashita, one of students in Class A. What happened? And suddenly there was a fairy? Then she ended up in Class E?
1. Proloque - What's Happening?

_**A/N** : Hi! This is my first fanfiction about Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and I'm new in this fandom! When I watched the anime, I fell in love with Karma. He is so... (yep I don't know what to say but surely all the fangirls will love him). After I have finished writing this chapter, I will try to read the manga because the anime is so good. Well, although I haven't finished my other fanfictions (like always), I love to write something in my mind!_

**_*IMPORTANT!*_**

_I'll tell you first, this story has OCs (I like to write a fanfiction with an OC, but not always). So, if you don't like a fanfiction with OC (Original Character), I'm sorry but the main character of this story is my OC. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes though. Second, I want to tell you that maybe if you just read the beginning, you probably think that this fanfiction is not related to Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. But, as I said before, this is just a proloque and of course this is Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's fanfiction! I decided to write the proloque so you all can understand the story, so you wouldn't think 'Why is this happening?' or something like that._

_Please read the story until the next chapter if you like this story. Well, enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Proloque - What's happening?**

* * *

"Aah! The story is great and it's funny too!", I said as I turned off my computer.

I jumped onto my bed, then I pressed my face into the pillow, letting out a small sigh. "When I watch an anime, I always wish I can enter the anime world and interact with them. Well, even though I'm not good at socializing with people so I don't really have many friends, also I think I can't interact well with anime characters. I still have some friends though."

After saying that, I stopped for a while. I threw my pillow onto my bed, then I continued muttering to myself, "This world is so booorinngg! Going to school, talking to friends, going back to home, watching anime, playing games... That's what I do everyday! I really wish I can go to anime world, of course because it's fun! And I'll be the side character who watch them. I don't want to be the main character because it's so troublesome."

I raised my right hand then I started counting with the help of my fingers. "For now, I want to be in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu," I said first as I raised my pointer finger. "Then, I want to be in Akatsuki no Yona," I said second as I raised my middle finger. "Third, I want to be in Mekakucity Actors, then KuroBas, UtaPri, Gakuen Alice, No.6, Noragami, No Game No Life, Gekkan Shoujo, etc," I continued as I raised all of my fingers.

"... There are a lot," I said again, then sighed, "Well, it wouldn't be possible."

As I said that, I looked up to see my clock on the wall. It is 12:17 a.m, already midnight, huh?

After that, I decided to sleep and then I closed my eyes little by little._ 'I feel sleepy...'_

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

I opened my eyes, then I yawned as I sat on my bed lazily. After daydreaming for a moment, I immediately got down from my bed, then I went to the bathroom. I took a bath and brushed my teeth. After I had finished doing that, I went out of the bathroom with a towel covering my body, then I wanted to change my clothes to my school uniform.

But... When I tried to find my school uniform, I didn't find it anywhere. I started to panic and decided to ask my mom about my uniform, but of course I will get dressed with my previous clothes first. I ran toward my mom's room, but then I realized another strange thing.

_'... Where is this? This is not my house!'_

Again, I was in panic. I ran and ran as I looked around this place, searching for my parents and big brother. But, as a result, I didn't find them just like I didn't find my school uniform.

_'Am I... being kidnapped?!'_

"Miu-chan?"

Someone called a name, so I turned to the source of voice unconsciously. The one who called the name was a woman with quite long black curly hair that touching her shoulders and she wore a pajamas. A typical mother in anime always has.

"Why are you panicking like that? You will be late for school," she said in wonder.

_'Eh? She is talking to me?'_

"I-I can't find my school uniform...", I replied with low voice. Uh, why can't I interact with strangers well?!

She tilted her head, then said, "Really?" After saying that, she went into the room I was sleeping in. I followed her from behind, then when she was already in that room, she opened the wardrobe. She took one of the clothes that looked like Japanese school uniform I always see in the anime.

"This is your uniform," she said as she gave the uniform to me. I accepted it and stared at it for a long time, confused.

Seeing that, the woman began to worry and asked, "Miu-chan? Are you sick?"

_'That isn't even my name.'_

"N-Nothing... I'm just confused that you call me by Miu-chan... Who is that?", I asked.

Hearing that, she widened her eyes in shock. She immediately ran towards me and she shook my body strongly, shouting, "Y-You are Miu-chan! Did you lose your memories after the accident a week ago?!"

I was shocked hearing her words._ 'What? What accident?'_

"What accident?", I asked again.

When she heard that, she didn't answer my question. She ran into a room, calling someone. I just stood there in confusion. What's happening, really?

After that, I saw a man who called '**Dad**' and a boy who was around 13 called '**Kazuya**' by that woman, coming from that room.

"What is it, Mom?", the boy asked as he wiped his eyes, still looking sleepy.

"Miu-chan lost her memories!", exclaimed the woman called '**Mom**' by that boy. I thought she was his mom.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise, then he ran towards me. "Really?! Then, do you remember me?!"

I shook my head and answered, "No..."

The boy gulped hearing my answer. Then, '**Dad**' walked towards me. He gazed at me and then turned his face to the '**Mom**'.

"It's strange if Miu loses her memories today, not two days ago because when she went back to home from the hospital, Miu hasn't lost any of her memories," the '**Dad**' explained.

"Umm-" I tried to speak, but I got interrupted again.

"We must bring her to the hospital soon!", exclaimed the '**Mom**'.

"But I didn't lose any me-"

The '**parents**' ran toward their room, didn't care or probably didn't hear me. They changed their clothes quickly as the boy prepared to go to school. '**Mom**' and '**Dad**' immediately brought me to a hospital as the boy went to school by train. I always wanted to say that I didn't lose any memories but they **JUST** didn't listen to me. What a stubborn parents...

Consequently, we arrived at the hospital using a car driven by '**Dad**'. When we entered the hospital, we went to the hospital room, then the doctor checked me. After he had checked me, he stated, "Probably she just lost her memories for temporary, she would remember again soon."

The '**parents**' let out a sigh. I thought they were relieved.

The doctor said that I should rest here for one day, so I can go to school tomorrow. They nodded as a reply and let me rest here in the hospital.

* * *

The night came and it was already 9 p.m. The whole time I sat on the bed. When I saw outside of the hospital's window, it was really dark so I almost couldn't see anything outside._ '... This looks real though. I think this is not a dream. But, how can...'_

Previously, this afternoon I looked at a mirror in the girls' toilet and saw '**myself**' in it. Well, I thought I would see myself in it. But actually, '**she**' wasn't me. The girl in the mirror that I saw was similar to me, but not all of it. There, in the mirror, I saw brown-haired girl with her hair touching her shoulders, just like the '**Mom**'. Her bangs were long and covered her eyes, almost completely. She had a mole on her neck too, and her face... Yeah, she looked like me a lot, but somehow I thought we were still different person.

I raised her- or maybe my bangs a bit. She was rather beautiful, but because of her long bangs, I guess people would think that she was average.

_'... Well, she looks like me. The different are just I have a mole on my left cheek, my hair is black, and I wear a glasses due to my bad sight.'_

Flashback ended, back to now.

I stared at the outside without turning my face even for just a moment until I heard a male voice calling '**her name**' behind me.

"Miu Yamashita. Oh, maybe not Miu Yamashita."

I turned to face him just to see the boy from this morning who was my **'younger brother**', I thought. He walked towards me, then sat next to me, saying, "Did you realize that you're not yourself and you're in another person's body? I was the one who made you swap body with her. So, you are in her body, and she is in your real body."

I tilted my head hearing him, then I raised my eyebrow. "... What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh, then he suddenly held my chin up. I was a bit surprised, but then I decided to hear him so I tried to ignore what he was doing to me. "So, you don't realize? I've granted your wish that you said yesterday. You know, when you said, '**I want to go to Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's world.**'"

After he had finished saying that, instead I understood, I was getting even more confused._ '... I'm still don't understand what he means.'_

"So, who are you...?", I asked again, trying to change the topic so he wouldn't think that I was a slow girl _(because I don't understand)_.

"I'm a fairy and all of the fairies must accompany, observe, and grant some wishes of the people they choose. I have chosen you. But, you have time limit," he explained.

"Time limit? And... Really? Are you a fairy? I think you are a normal boy," I stated and stared at him with a face that looked like I didn't believe him.

He then let go of his hand from my chin, scratching his head with a little annoyed. "... You don't believe me, huh? Well, if you don't believe me, you're gonna see tomorrow that you're really in the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's world. And about the time limit, you will stay in this anime world until before March. I don't know exactly though. Then, I'm really a fairy, but I just borrow this boy's body for a while so I can talk to you. I will borrow his body every night."

_'... I feel pity to the boy,'_ I thought while listening to him.

"And if you can't interact well with people, I will teach you," he continued as he stood up again.

Hearing his last words, I stood up quickly and shouted, "Really?!"

He covered his both ears with his pointer fingers. He then lower his hands slowly as he answered, "Yes, yes. I said I will grant your wishes until before March, right? And don't shout at me like that."

After hearing that, I covered my mouth, replying, "Oh, sorry."

Seeing me, he smirked at me. "So, you can use your real personality to me without a doubt. Since everyone here are strangers for you."

I nodded my head, then he stroked my hair gently.

_'Well, it's not like I don't want to show my real personality to the others... I just don't know how to show it.'_

"If you don't know how to show it, I said I will teach you, right?", he said again twice.

I widened my eyes in surprise, then exclaimed again, "How do you know what I am thinking?!"

He covered his ears again with his hands, then he frowned._ 'Oops. I think I make him angry.'_

"So, it's your real personality. You like to shout at people, huh?"

I shook my head, trying to explain, "N-No! I was just... shocked."

He then sighed, and said, "I'm your fairy so I know what you're thinking."

I thought again, _'Uwaah. So troublesome.'_

"Just accept it, girl," he added with a smirk.

"Y-You're reading my mind again!", I almost exclaimed.

I hit him a few times softly, he then laughed at me. After that, I suddenly stopped, then I looked at his face, trying to ask something which disturbing my mind.

"Are you a male or female?", I asked.

He thought for a long time, then he replied me, "I think I'm a male."

_'What do you mean by '**I think...?**''_

He looked up to see the clock on the wall. Then, he walked towards the door and said, "I think you should sleep now and I must go back to your house. You can ask me anything tomorrow. Remember, you will start your new life tomorrow. Bye~"

He then closed the door carefully, so no one could hear it.

"Is he really a fairy? Why can't he fly?"

Then, I realized something all of sudden. "So... I must act as this girl?!"

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I went back to my home in the morning before school since the doctor said I can go to school this day. I took a bath and changed my clothes to my school uniform. When I asked my parents about what school I'd go, they said, "Kunugigaoka gakuen."

_'Ooh. It's exactly like what he said. Oh right, what's his name? I think I will ask him later.'_

My mom said I was in Class 3-A. So, this girl was a smart student, huh? I hope I can be a smart student like her.

When I was in my room, preparing to go to my school, I saw two yellow hair pins on my desk. I wanted to try it on because this girl's bangs was so long, so I almost couldn't see anything.

I tried the yellow hair pins and clipped them on my bangs, formed '**X**'.

_'... This revealed her face a bit. But whatever.'_

"_Ittekimasu!_", I exclaimed as I ran to the train station.

I ran and entered the train quickly because the train's door almost closed. So, I slipped and fell, but someone managed to supported me with his hands. I thought I had seen this scenes before when I read shoujo manga.

I looked up to see his face to say thank you. But, he was not there anymore. '_Who?_', I asked in my mind.

Arrived at the school, I searched for the teacher's office.

Then, I realized that all of students were gossiping about me.

"Who is that?"

"She's quite pretty."

"I don't think I've ever seen her here."

"Is she a new student?"

_'What? '**She**' was a student here, right? Then, why don't they recognize me? Oh, maybe because I wear the hair pins so that revealing my face a bit.'_

I did not really care about they were gossiping about me, so I was still walking to the teacher's office.

After I had found the teacher's office, I stood right in front of it while knocking on the door. Then, I opened the door.

I saw the board chairman sitting there on a chair, waiting for me. I gulped as I closed the door carefully. And then, when I looked at his face, I was already hated him.

He started to say, "So, you have an accident a week ago. Your parents have told me yesterday that you have lost your memories."

I nodded as a reply. Then, he continued, but he... smiled while closing his eyes? I think he had planned something in his mind. I hope he didn't plan something bad on me.

He continued, "I wish you will gain your memories again soon because you are one of those precious students in Class 3-A."

_'... Well, I think he didn't plan something on me. Ah right, I'm a student in Class 3-A. I almost forgot.'_

"Thank you for your concern, board chairman," I replied as I bowed to him.

I went out of the room, then I searched for my class, Class 3-A.

*RINGGG!*

The bell had rung, so I ran and searched for my class in rush.

* * *

The break time had come. This is my favourite time at a school. I stood up from my seat, then I went to the school canteen.

When I was on the way to the cafeteria, some girls and boys gathered around me. I tilted my head in confusion.

_'Just what they want from me? I'm busy right now and I am so hungry.'_

"Hey, where are you going?", they asked while smirking.

I raised my eyebrow. _'What?'_

They continued, "We didn't recognize you because you wear some yellow clips and we can see your face clearly now. But, we don't care. Even though you are one of students in Class 3-A, you have made us pissed off because when we talked about the poor students in Class 3-E a week ago, you said that they are better than us and then you said that we all have an uglier heart than theirs."

I was a bit surprised hearing that._ '... So, this girl has said that, huh? How brave.'_

"So, you must say thank you to us because we haven't told the teachers about this. As a compensation, give us all of your money," they continued as they extended their hands to me, wanting my money.

_'You *peep*, I don't want to give you my money. I want to buy food too,'_ Ithought angrily.

I gave them my '**best**' and '**top**' smile, then said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. Please excuse me, I want to go to the canteen." I walked passing them, but one of them caught my hand all of sudden.

"You can't run away from us! Give your money or we will beat you although you are a girl!", he exclaimed.

Hearing that, I became angry._ 'What? They are gonna beat me although I'm a female? They are not gentlemen! (Although there are some girls too)'_

_'... They really are pissed me off.'_

I had never treated like this before in my previous world because the students in my school were good and kind students. But, what's with this school?! The smarter students discriminated the students who were not smart. I don't like people being discriminated because we all are humans! We are not animals, you know?

After that, I kicked his ass and said angrily, "What's your problem? Go to hell already..."

They were surprised seeing me like that. The one who I had kicked, cringing in pain. After that, he tried to punch me, but I managed to dodge it... fortunately. I fighted him back and tried to punch him too although I had never done violence before.

"Teacher! They are fighting! Yamashita-san started the fight!"

I heard a girl's voice behind me. I turned to face her. Actually, she was one of those students who gathered around me.

I pointed at them, then shouted, "No! I'm not...! They are the one who-"

"No, teacher. We watched them from the beginning. She started the fight," one of the students gathered around me saying.

"Yes, that's right," the other students stated.

The teacher turned to me, then said, "Yamashita-san. Come to the teacher's office after school."

"B-But-"

"Don't say again. You must come," the teacher interrupted. He then walked away.

After he had walked away, the students around me laughed at me. _'... Dammit.'_

* * *

After school, I went to the teacher's office. As I walked, the students gossiped about me again.

"So, she took a fight with the students in her class?"

"Yes, I think she will end up in Class 3-E."

"Poor girl."

_'I can hear you! Dammit!'_

I continued walking in rage until I found the teacher's office. I went in just to see the teacher from earlier.

"Yamashita-san. Did you know that you must not take a fight with other students? Even though you have lost your memories, we won't let you to do that," the teacher warned me.

"B-But I'm not the one who-"

The teacher sighed, then he continued, "Sorry for telling this, but because of you don't admit your mistake and I've heard the students said that you defend Class 3-E than your own class, the board chairman said that you will be in Class 3-E if you still don't admit your mistakes and you have hurt your own classmate. So..."

He stopped for a moment, then continued again, "You will be in Class 3-E tomorrow."

* * *

**-Time Skip~Night at the house-**

"Hm? What happened? You are in a bad mood, huh?", the fairy said as he went to the room.

"I messed up everything although this is my first day in that school. The students, the teachers, and the board chairman made me pissed off," I answered, pouting.

"That's good," he replied as he sat crossing his legs on the floor.

I turned to see him quickly hearing his words. "How is that even a good thing?!", I exclaimed as I stood up in angry.

He simply replied as he played the Playstation 3. I don't know why would a fairy likes to play games, "That's good. You will be a new student in Class 3-E and you can become one their friends, right? Even though you can't interact with people well, I will teach you like I said yesterday."

As he said that, I looked at the game he was playing, Lightning Returns, one of my favourite games from Final Fantasy series, he beat the monsters successfully. He then saved the game, then turned off the Playstation 3. He put the controller on the floor, then leaned forwards me. He walked closer and closer until I could feel the cold wall on my back.

He said, "... Remember, I will teach you tomorrow. So, don't worry. I'm sorry, I can't teach you today because I have an important affair..." He walked backwards as I let out a sigh in relieve. "Oh, right. Call me by my real name. It's weird that you always call me by 'fairy' because the name seems girly."

I tilted my head, replying, "So, what's your name?"

"Thryr Garion Dougal Siarl Dwayne Gawen Redengine Bryne Froliccry Flaxenstaff."

_'... What?'_

I looked at his face in confusion, then asked again, "Can you repeat that again?"

"Thryr Garion Dougal Siarl Dwayne Gawen Redengine Bryne Froliccry Flaxenstaff," he said again for the second time.

I tried to repeat his name. "Triry Karion Begal...? What?"

"You can't remember it? You are so stupid," he said while smirking.

_'Your name is just so weird and long... fairy,'_ I thought when I heard him calling me stupid.

I pouted. But, hearing '**fairy**', somehow it made me remember something... Oh!

"That makes me remember... There was a fairy too in Cinderella! The fairy called Fairy Godmother. It will be a good nickname for you! Since you are really look like the Fairy Godmother," I grinned, teasing him. I was not a Japanese so I can pronounced 'FairyGodmother' well, but English was not my main language. I just love the language.

He was angry hearing my reply, then he asnwered, "I'm not an old woman in that Cinderella's story!" He pointed his finger to himself. "Actually, I'm a handsome boy," he added proudly.

I narrowed my eyes while staring at him with a face that looked like saying '**I don't believe**'. He got angry again when he saw my face, then he decided to call me by '**Cinderella**'. Well, I don't know if he is smart or not because I think Cinderella was a pretty and kind girl, so I don't mind him calling me that.

"Since Cinderella is a long name. I called you by Ella," he said while thinking.

I stared at him again. _'Did he want to mock me or give me a good nickname? That nickname is good though.'_

"Okay, Fairy Godmother. I want to sleep now, so please turn off the lights," I said as I waved my hand, walking to my bedroom.

He shouted at me in angry again when I called him that. Then, I entered my bedroom and jumped onto my bed.

"This world is not really that bad... I can socialize with the Fairy Godmother well and he will teach me too... Maybe."

I smiled, then whispered to myself, "I hope I can get used to this world and have many friends here."

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

I went to the old school building with a few government's people walking beside me after I had heard the explanation about Koro-sensei from them. _'I knew about him already...',_ I thought.

I started feeling tired when I was on the way to that school. Yeah, I felt tired because I walked through a mountain... I have low stamina, so...

When I was already right in front of the building, I observed the building for a while as I thought, _'It isn't well-maintained building, but I think it's not really that bad.'_

I went into the building, then I walked through the hallway. The only one classroom that I could see was '**Class 3-E**'. Karasuma-sensei accompanied me while walking to the classroom.

I stood up in front of the door of Class 3-E as I gulped. My heart was beating so fast because I felt nervous._ 'So... This is the Assassination Classroom, huh?'_

Karasuma-sensei walked passing me and then he opened the door. I walked behind him while looking down to the ground. When I had stood in front of the class, I looked up just to see the students of Class 3-E.

I took a deep breath and started introducing myself, "I-I'm Miu Yamashita... N-Nice to meet you all... I-I hope we can be good friends."

The students and the teachers stared at me for a long time. I sweatdropped.

_'Oh no! I spoke too haltingly!'_

"Nurufufufu. Don't be too shy. I am your new teacher here. My students gave me a name '**Koro-sensei**', so please call me by the name that students gave to me," Koro-sensei said.

I looked at him from top to bottom, then I nodded. _'He is really an octopus. And, he is kinda weird when I look at him in real life.'_

"Please sit next to Akabane-kun," Koro-sensei said while pointing the vacant seat next to Karma.

I walked to my seat and sat on it. I felt the students were staring at me. After I had sat, Koro-sensei continued, "Nurufufufu. Because Yamashita-san's already here, I'm going to continue the lesson."

He then continued the lesson. I listened the lesson carefully _(maybe because I was a diligent student in my previous world)_ until I heard someone's voice.

"You are the girl from yesterday, right?"

* * *

_**A/N** : Wow! This chapter is really long! Although I have shortened the story and skipped the time. I think there are two OCs or more in this facfiction. They are Miu Yamashita and the Fairy Godmother- *Fairy Godmother stares at me angrily* no, I mean Garion (I call him that because his name is so long!) I hope you all like my OCs and the story of course!_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Growth of Love

_**A/N** : Soo, this is the chapter 1 of this fanfiction! Sorry for the long update though. I'll tell you first that this chapter has a lot of romance. Well, I decided this fanfiction is not just about romance._

_Like the genre of this story, this fanfic has romance (between OCs or OC x Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's character or maybe between Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's characters), friendship, and some actions. Maybe I will follow the manga or anime's story then I will add my own story or even changed the original story a bit._

_Oh, right... Sorry if there are grammar mistakes._

_Please enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Growth of Love**

* * *

"You are that girl from yesterday, right?"

_'Eh?'_

I looked to the left just to find the source of voice, Karma. He smiled at me while closing his both eyes.

"Have... we met before?", I asked curiously.

"Well yeah, in train," he simply answered.

_'Train?'_, I thought again as I tilted my head.

He giggled as I looked at him in confusion, then he continued with a smirk on his face, "We have met before in train, actually when you slipped."

My face became red after I heard that. I was embarrassed because he had seen me slipping on the train.

"Sorry, I don't know the one who propped me was you! Thanks!", I said while trying to lower my voice so Koro-sensei didn't hear me.

"Hee, It's fine~ Anyway, you were funny when you introduced yourself earlier. You spoke haltingly and you looked so shy," he said again as he suddenly changed the subject.

My face was still red in embarrassment as he said that._ '... Like I thought, I was embarrassing!'_

I looked away from him, but unconsciously, I muttered something while pouting, "... Well, it's not like I want to be a shy or silent girl. I want to have many friends and interact with people well."

For a moment after muttering that, I realized what I had said._ 'I-I said something unconsciously!'_

I didn't hear Karma talking again although I had said that. Well, I didn't know that he heard me or not, so I turned to see him again to ensure it. But, when I turned my face to him, I saw him staring at my face. I blushed seeing that.

"Then, how about trying to interact with me?", he said all of sudden.

Hearing that, I shook my hands in front of him as I replied, "No no no, I was just- It's not true, really! Don't take it seriously!"

Seeing me in panic, he replied, "I think it's true though." He then reached out his right hand to me and said, "I'm Karma Akabane. Nice to meet you, Miu-chan."

I extended my hand too, then we shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Karma-kun."

We let go of our hands, then he added before he looked to the front again, "You are quite brave to call my first name although we just know each other today. Well, you still call me '**Karma-kun**'."

I was speechless._ 'Ah, I forgot because I always call him Karma in my real world... But, wait.'_

"You call me by my '**first name**' too!", I exclaimed as I stood up from my seat.

The students in class gazed at me after I shouted._ '... Ah, I shouted again.'_

"Yamashita-san, don't chat during the lesson," Koro-sensei said as his face's colour changed into blue and there was 'X' on his face as well. He then continued his words, "Try to solve this math problem on the blackboard."

I let out a sigh, then I looked at Karma. When I looked at him, somehow he made me a little upset because he showed his devilish face to me. But then, I had to walk to the front and tried to solve the math problem on the blackboard. I took a chalk to write the answer as Koro-sensei stood up beside me, watching me writing the answer.

_'Hm? This is not hard.'_ I solved the math problem quickly and then I gave the chalk to Koro-sensei's hands- I mean tentacles. When he checked my answer, his face changed into red colour and there was a circle sign on his face.

"Nurufufufu. Your answer is correct. You may sit down again," he said as he let me to sit back. I went back to my seat and tried to not talking again with anyone during the lessons.

Although, I felt like Karma watching me.

* * *

The bell had rung and finally the break time had come. I took my lunchbox and put it on my desk. Then, the students came and gathered around me.

"Yamashita-san. I'm Nagisa Shiota. I hope we all can become good friends in Class E," the blue-haired boy_ -or trap-_ said as he smiled.

"I'm Kaede Kayano. Nice to meet you, Yamashita-san!", the green-haired girl said as she greeted me enthusiastically. After that, the others also introduced themselves. I replied them with a small smile.

Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino invited me to eat lunch together. I accepted their offer and we sat around several tables. We then talked and joked, then we laughed together. Actually, the teacher was funny too, especially Koro-sensei _(Karasuma-sensei was just too serious)_.

_'This is really a fun class, huh? Talking with them makes me happy.'_

As I thought that, Maehara asked me, "Hey, Yamashita-san... I'm just curious. How did you end up in Class E? Although you are from Class A."

The class went silent. All the students_ -even the teachers-_ looked at me, waiting for me to tell the story about the reason I could end up in this place.

_'... I don't want to tell them, but... well, it's fine.'_

I started explaining while scratching my head shyly, "... Well, my parents say I lost my memories two days ago. Then, when I went to school yesterday, some students in my class asked me for money and they would hit me if I didn't give the money. They said I've defended Class E and I mocked them a week ago, so... we fight, and then... I end up in this class."

They listened until I finished my story. We went silent for a few minutes, then Nakamura broke the silence, "You are strange."

I tilted my head. "Why...?"

"Because you look calm and happy even though you have lost your memories and end up in Class E now. Do you remember the reasons why you defend us, Class E?", asked Nakamura.

I went silent for a moment, thinking._ 'Well, I don't know what this girl was thinking since I'm not her. But, if I...'_

I smiled. "I think it's because I don't like discrimination."

When the students and teachers heard that, they widened their eyes, but then they smiled at me. After that, the atmosphere changed back from serious to calm. They all talked again with each other as I just observed Koro-sensei. Realized that I was observing him, he smiled_ -although his mouth always like that-_ with a face that shows pride to me.

After I had finished eating, I looked to the left and right. I just realized that Karma was not here.

"Where is Karma-kun?", I asked to Nagisa.

"He is sleeping in front of the school. I think Karma-kun will skip the lessons again," he answered.

"Ooh..." I tried thinking of something for a moment. Then, I stood up quickly. "Sorry, I want to go out for a bit." I ran toward outside.

I looked around, searching for Karma. Then, I saw him sleeping on the grass as his book covering his face completely.

"Karma-kun," I called.

He slowly put away the book and answered, "What?"

I sat down beside him. "May I sit next to you?"

He nodded and allowed me to sit beside him.

We went silent for a long time, not saying anything. I started to feel the situation was somehow awkward.

"Why are you looking for me?"

I turned to see Karma as he just stared at me.

"Well... You are my first friend here," I answered.

As I said that, he smirked at me. "Hee, So you don't have any friends at all? Poor girl~"

My face became red again. "N-No! I have friends too, you know!"

"That's a lie."

"It's the truth!"

"That's a lie."

"It's the truth!"

We repeated the same words many times. It's true that I have friends! Why doesn't he believe me?!

Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to my right shoulder, just to see an **INSECT**, which was a worm. Unconsciously, that made me scream out loud because I hate insects... and dogs.

"What's wrong?", Karma asked as he looked at me who was in panic.

"T-There is a worm!", I shouted as I sweatdropped, did not dare to move nor see the worm on my shoulder.

He then took and threw away the worm with his hand easily. Seeing that, I immediately told him to wash his hands. But, instead of washing his hands, he raised his hands, trying to tease me by touching me with a devilish face again. Then, I immediately ran away from him.

While I was running to the school building, I heard him saying, "... She is so funny."

* * *

I put in all my things into my schoolbag. After that, Nagisa walked towards me and said, "Do you have any free time after school?"

I nodded, then he continued, "We want to hold a welcome party for you. Yada-san was the one who suggested this to us."

I turned to see Yada-san, then she said as she winked at me, "Yes, since you are a new student here and we all have free time after school today. I want to do this once. Although, Terasaka and his gang wouldn't join."

"Well, you are the first new student here after Karma arrival," Isogai stated.

"You all..."

_'I'm moved... They are really kind.'_

"I accept it," I answered as I smiled happily.

* * *

"... So, we are gonna go to karaoke? All students of Class E and Koro-sensei, except Terasaka and his gang, also join?", I asked while looking at the students and Koro-sensei who looked happy, didn't know why. Probably because he's really wanted to go to karaoke. I could tell this when I saw his face. Just look at his face now...

We used one of the rooms in the karaoke, we went in. After that, we sang a lot of songs alternately, even Koro-sensei sang too but I thought his voice was rather... bad. Kataoka, Okano, and Fuwa asked me to sing as well, but I rejected it.

"Why don't you sing?", Karma asked as I sat down next to him.

"Well..." I went silent for a minute.

_'I can't tell him that I'm tone deaf.'_

"Hmm, maybe your voice is that bad? Or you're not brave enough to sing?", Karma said as he teased me.

Hearing that, it made me upset. I stood up quickly so all of students and Koro-sensei were surprised and turned to see me. "I can sing!"

Hearing my statement, Karma pointed at the microphone as he said, "Then, prove it."

I took the microphone from Okajima, then I started choosing the song. I chose one of my favourite anime song, '**Daze**' by **MARiA** from **GARNiDEliA**, the opening song of Mekakucity Actors. I chose it because I knew the song's lyric.

The song had started. I held the microphone tightly, feeling nervous. Then, I tried singing.

4 minutes later, after I had finished singing, I looked again at my classmates and Koro-sensei. What I could see was some of students had fainted; others covered their ears in fear; Koro-sensei had run away from the karaoke room with his mach 20.

_'... What happened?'_

"Nah, nah, your voice is so bad."

I turned to see Karma. I didn't know why he was the only one who could not affected by my voice_ (if my voice was really that bad)_.

I saw him taking out something from his both ears casually. I think it was earplugs.

"I used these earplugs to be unable to hear your voice if your voice is really **bad**~", he said again, showing his earplugs as he emphasized the word '**bad**'.

"..."

I didn't reply him but I just looked down to the ground. After I saw him and the students _(who had fainted)_, I stood up and wanted to go out of the room as my face became red because of embarrassment.

But, I stumbled something so I almost fell. Then, I felt a hand sustain me and it was Karma again. I looked at Karma's face. I thought he was so cool, so I blushed.

"T-Thank you...", I whispered, then I took my schoolbag and went out of the room. I walked passing a man who worked at that karaoke, then he looked into the room where the students of Class E was. He was shocked seeing them but I don't know what happened after that because I didn't look back again to see the situation.

* * *

It was getting dark around me. I was on the way to my home.

_'That was so embarrassing! I don't know my voice is that bad!'_

I walked quickly, until... I stopped when I saw a big dog in front of me. I gulped as the dog watched my movements. I tried to calm down and walked passing it, like I didn't see it. It kept watching me, then it suddenly barking at me. That startled me and I started running in afraid. The dog chased after me.

I ran passing someone, then I heard the guy's voice. I turned to see him and the dog quickly when I heard a familiar voice.

"Good dog." He stroked its head softly, then the dog went.

"... What are you doing here, Karma-kun?", I asked.

He put his both hands in his pockets and answered, "My house also in this direction." He walked beside me and continued, "Are you afraid of dogs?"

My face started to become red again as I looked away, didn't answer his question.

"Well, I tried to talk to you this morning because there is something interesting from you," he suddenly continued again.

"Eh? What?", I asked as I looked at him in wonder.

He looked at me as well.

But... When he looked at me, why is my heart beating so fast?

"It's a secret," he answered. I opened my mouth to reply, but I don't know what I wanted to say, so... I closed my mouth again.

We continued to walk in silence, then Karma said again, "It's cute to see a girl who is afraid of dogs and insects."

I turned to face him quickly when I heard that with a red face. But, he didn't look at me. He just waved his hand to me, walking to another way. "We split up from here. I will walk this way. Bye." He then walked away.

I watched him until his figure disappeared from my eyes. I let out a sigh._ 'Why...'_

* * *

I arrived at my home, then I put my shoes neatly. I walked toward my brother's room- or maybe the Fairy Godmother's room. I opened the door just to see him playing the computer and eating some snacks. I went into the room, then I patted his shoulder several times.

"What do you want?", he asked while continuing to eat and click the mouse.

"... Why don't you do anything?", I asked.

"You mean, about socializing with another people?" He rotated the chair he was sitting on, staring at my face. "You have improved a bit, right?"

I nodded._ 'Well, I was able to talk and make new friends in Class E.'_

He looked back to his computer, turning off the computer as he added, "Although I could grant your wishes, only you because I'm your fairy, I couldn't grant any big wishes for twice, such as kill people, revive people, or make you can directly interact well with another people. So, you should try to reach your goal."

"I have a lot of ways for you, some of them are from internet though," he continued while taking some notes on his desk.

"First lesson for today." He raised his pointer finger then continued, "Try speaking."

I paused. _'... What?'_

"Just try it!", he shouted as he crossed his hands with puckered eyebrows.

"... Speak what?"

After I asked that, he pointed his finger right in front of my face, surprised me. "That's wrong!"

"What do you mean?", I asked again.

He lowered his hand, started explaining, "Do you realize that sometimes you speak too haltingly and your voice is too low? So, people will think you are not fun to talk. Try speaking louder and emphasizing each word."

He exclaimed, "One! Try speakin o."

"A... i-"

"Wrong! Try again!" He then raised his pointer finger and middle finger together. "Two!"

And then, I practiced until 10 p.m. I've made it in 20 times. He said I should talk like that to others and tried it to my friends in Class E tomorrow. He also trained me how to start a conversation with another people. But, the practice was very tiring as hell.

10 minutes later after the practice had finished, I walked out of the bathroom to my brother's bedroom again. I knocked on the door. Fairy Godmother opened the door, allowing me to go in.

"What is it again?", he asked.

I looked down when I heard him asking. He then smirked when he_ (probably)_ tried reading my mind again or whatever, and said, "Have you... fallen in love with someone in Class E?"

I widened my eyes in shock as I heard that, then I exclaimed, "No! This is my second day and I just met them! It's impossible!"

He narrowed his eyes as he heard that. "It's not impossible. Probably that feeling will develop into love. Well, it's fine, right? Since you are in this world now," he stated as he sat onto his- or maybe Kazuya's bed.

I looked down again for a minute, then I decided to go out of the room. I opened the door slowly, then I started to answer, "It's possible, but I can't fall in love with someone here... Because it will be painful if I go back to my own world."

I went out of the room and wanted to close the door, until I heard him asking again, "What if you fall in love with someone here?"

I went silent for a moment, until I decided what I was going to say, "I will... try to forget my love." Then, I closed the door.

I went back to my room again. I looked up to see the clock, at 10.30 p.m.

_'I feel tired...'_

I jumped onto my bed as I thought,_ 'I can't fall in love with... Karma. I'm sure he just teased me.'_

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

I went into the classroom. Then, I put my schoolbag under my desk. I let out a sigh when I remembered the conversation between Fairy Godmother and me yesterday. But, in the middle of my thoughts, I heard Kayano greeting me.

"Good morning, Yamashita-san," said Kayano as she smiled at me.

I stared at her eyes for a moment, then I asnwered clearly with a smile, "Morning."

After that, some of other students greeted me and I greeted back with a clear voice, without nervous and stutter again.

As I talked to them, I heard Sugino whispering to Nagisa's ears. I managed to hear it though. He whispered, "Somehow she looks different from yesterday. She doesn't speak too haltingly again and her voice isn't low. And then, she starts the conversation well."

Nagisa nodded. "Yes, she seems to have struggled."

Hearing that, I was happy. The practice was useful, huh? Probably I would believe that fairy even more.

* * *

And then, that day I become Kayano's friend, with Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma.

As I got new friends... That moment... I was forgetting something important...

I almost forgot about my conversation with the fairy yesterday.

* * *

The blue-haired man with a few green strands of hair, sitting on a high building. He had long white wings on his back. He then looked at a mountain where the Class E was.

"Until before March... right? I want to see her development."

* * *

_**A/N** : Okay, so I'll give you the tips from the fairy as a bonus!_

* * *

**Socializing Lesson -by : Fairy Godmother-Garion-**

**Tips 1**

\- Speak louder and clearly!

\- Try starting the conversation first

How to start the conversation?

1\. Do it spontaneously

Do it spontaneously, as if you do not have thoughts like 'What I want to say?', so you're not considered awkward and that offers opportunities for talking with people you do not know successfully.

2\. Choose light topics

Light topic allows your friend to give an answer without thinking too much, from there the conversation can flow.

* * *

_**A/N** : Another long chapter! Anyway, thank you for reading until this chapter! Well, you probably think the pair in this fanfiction is Karma x Miu. But, maybe there will be another pairs? I can't give a spoiler though. I hope you all like this story. And, just tell me if there is a character who is Out of Character._


	3. Chapter 2-The First Plan to Assassinate

_**A/N** : thank you for your reviews, critiques, and suggestions. And about the romance... Well, I tried writing the romance in chapter 1 because I wanted to show Miu's growth of love for Karma, but she hasn't really fallen in love with him yet. And, I think I will follow some of story of the anime/manga. Okay, let's start the chapter 2!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The First Plan to Assassinate The Octopus!**

* * *

Koro-sensei entered the classroom after the first bell had rung. He brought his absent book with him, then he stood in front of class, saying, "Class president, please give greetings."

Isogai stood up. "Stand up."

All of students stood up as well. I thought this was different from what the other schools did while giving greetings to their teacher. This is assassination classroom afterall. We were holding our guns with BB pellets in it, preparing to shoot.

"Fire!"

We started to shoot him. But, Koro-sensei just began with the roll call and managed to dodge all of the BB pellets easily by making a lot of clones.

I was holding my gun tightly, still not firing Koro-sensei._ 'This is bad... I've never held a gun before and didn't even know how to use it...'_ I directed my gun to Koro-sensei, then I decided to shoot him once. But, like I thought, it did not hit him.

I let out a sigh._ 'I think I should learn how to shoot with a gun... I don't like to play shooting games though because I'm not really good at playing it.'_

"Nurufufufu. Like always, you can't shoot me," Koro-sensei said as his face changed into yellow and green stripes.

"You are so fast! How can we shoot you?!", Maehara protested.

"That's right!", Mimura agreed.

As they protested about how fast Koro-sensei was, I sighed again. I thought I wouldn't be useful for this class if I couldn't shoot or even I didn't know how to shoot...

"Hee~ your shot is bad. You can't assassinate Koro-sensei with that."

I turned to left to see Karma.

"I-I just...", I stuttered.

I immediately looked to the front again as Koro-sensei continued his lesson.

Today was just a normal day. Nothing happened. Well, something did happen. Okuda gave her poison made by herself to Koro-sensei. I was impressed that Okuda could make something like that. Okuda really likes science... right?

I stared at my book and started thinking about something for a long time._ 'If I can't shoot... How can I kill Koro-sensei? I'm still a student in this class, so I have to join the asssasination too. Although, I'm not after the money...'_

_'But, what should I do?'_

* * *

"Today, we practice using the knife again," Karasuma-sensei said as we sat on the ground, watching him.

"_Hai!_", we shouted.

He started to explain, "Then, try to hit me with your anti-sensei knives. I want to see the results of your practice that I've given to you until now."

We nodded and stood up, preparing our knives. I haven't done this before... So I felt kinda nervous. Although, I wasn't afraid to attack people with knife... Actually... I've get used with a real knife...

Karasuma-sensei gave an anti-sensei knife to me, then I accepted it. Meanwhile, all students had already prepared their knives in their hands.

"Let's start!", Karasuma-sensei exclaimed.

As he said that, the students started running toward Karasuma-sensei to attack him. I saw Okajima attacking him first. He swung his knife but he then fell down, so Karasuma-sensei could dodge it easily.

After that, Isogai and Maehara attacked him. They swung their knives at Karasuma-sensei. I thought they were almost good. Still, they couldn't hit him.

Karma appeared in front of Karasuma-sensei. He threw up the knife once and caught it again, then he tried to attack Karasuma-sensei. Karma was faster than Isogai and Maehara. Unfortunately, Karasuma-sensei was faster than Karma, so he managed to dodge all of his attacks. Karma clicked his tongue because his attacks couldn't hit him.

The girls tried to attack Karasuma-sensei too. But, they couldn't hit him as well... _'Well, they are still not strong enough now. I'm sure they would be stronger later.'_

I turned to see Nagisa. I stared at him, thinking,_ 'Nagisa is not that strong now... But, he will be stronger someday.'_

I looked down to see my knife. I held the knife tightly._ '... I should attack him too.'_

I looked up again and started running toward Karasuma-sensei. I swung the knife quickly from behind him. Karasuma-sensei realized my presence and managed to dodge it.

_'It's not that easy.'_

I smiled as I stepped up again and spin my body. I almost hit him._ 'Ck'_ Then, I decided to wait until he was off guard.

When Nagisa tried to stab him from behind, he was off guard and he tried to dodge Nagisa's attack. I immediately stepped again and pulled his clothes, then I stabbed his back. The knife was made by rubber though, so of course it wouldn't hurt him.

Karasuma-sensei and other students were surprised. After that, Karasuma-sensei stopped the practice. He walked towards me and said, "You're good at this and your reflex is rather good even though this is your first time. Good job." He then walked up to Nagisa and praised him as well.

I tried to control my breath. I've never been this tired before. But, when I heard Karasuma-sensei's praise, I was happy.

I looked at the knife again. Suddenly, I remembered some of my bad memories from my world. I smiled as I stared at my new knife, but it was a fake smile._ 'Well... I think my reflex is good because of '**that**'... And, I kinda good at using knife is because of '**that**' too...'_ I shook my head, trying to not remember it again. I changed my mind immediately.

_'Hmm... Then, I'm good at using knife, right? I should make a plan of this...'_

* * *

"I'm home."

I put my shoes neatly, then I went up the stairs to meet the fairy. This is evening, so I'm sure Kazuya is the 'fairy' right now.

I opened the door of his bedroom as I exclaimed, "I want to say something to you, Fairy Godmother."

He was playing a game again today. Is he really like to play games? He doesn't look like a fairy...

He didn't care about me although I had entered his room. He was too focus on his game. I walked over to him and turned off the Playstation 3.

"What?! What are you doing?! I haven't saved my game!", he shouted in angry as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's because you didn't listen to me."

He let out a sigh as a reply. He put the controller on the floor as he crossed his legs, saying, "Okay, okay, fine. What do you want?"

I sat down on the floor next to him as I answered, "... I think I should make a plan to assassinate Koro-sensei since I'm one of the students in Class E."

"Huh? So what?", he said with a lazy tone.

I looked down to see the white floor beneath me, continued saying, "Well, I want to be stronger... Although I can use that anti-sensei knife, I can't shoot well..."

He sighed again. "That's easy. Just don't use gun to kill that octopus."

_'Eh?'_

"What do you mean? I should use... both, right?", I asked in confusion.

He raised his right hand, started explaining, "Actually, yes. But, you can make a plan without great distances or simply using a little bit of a distance, cause you're weak at that. You are good at close-range. Or maybe you can make another plan without using both."

I tilted my head. "What? I don't understand."

He scratched his head, annoyed, then he pointed at some manga on his bed. "How about using something you like? Like from manga or anime? Then, you can combine your ability with something you learn from manga or anime to make it into an assassination plan. This world has many manga and anime too, you know? They are same as the manga and anime in your world. But, of course you have to learn how to shoot with a gun and improve your ability to use a knife as well."

I thought for a minute, then I took a manga on his bed and started reading it. "You're right. I'll try."

**-15 minutes later-**

I threw the manga that I was reading roughly as I shouted out loud, "**THIS IS A COMEDY MANGA! WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM GEKKAN SHOUJO?**"

Hearing my shout, he gave me again another manga and said, "Okay, read this."

I pouted while accepting the manga. I hoped he gave me a manga that can be used as a reference. I read the manga again.

"... Why did you give me '**Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii**'?", I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I took wrong manga," he simply answered, without any expression.

I jumped down from his bed and walked toward the door. "I know you just want to tease me. I'm gonna buy some manga by myself." After saying that, I closed the door.

* * *

"Hmm... What should I buy?", I muttered to myself as I looked at many books in front of me. When I tried to search for a manga to kill Koro-sensei, I saw a book entitled '**How to Kill an Octopus**'. What the... Why is there such a book?

I walked passing it and tried to search for another book. After that, I found a manga that caught my attention. _'... I don't know if I can use this manga, but...'_

I took the manga, then I took a lot of another manga too. I walked toward the cashier, buying all of it. After paying, I went back to my home to plan an assassination to kill Koro-sensei.

_'Since I don't know what I can use for my plan, I bought all of this.'_

"I'm back!", I shouted as I put my shoes again neatly. I ran toward Kazuya's room, then I immediately opened the door and went into that room.

I threw the manga I bought onto his bed as I said, "Look at this! I will try to make a plan that I can use from these manga."

The fairy took the manga I bought and read all of it. After reading it, he closed the book and said, "Whatever. Just do what you want."

I nodded in excitement as I hugged the manga in my arms. "Thank you for your suggestions earlier!" I bowed as I went out of that room.

I went back to my room. Then, I took a notebook and wrote an assassination plan in that notebook even though I didn't know this can be success or not. But, I should try first, right?

And then, I tried planning an assassination plan. 30 minutes later, suddenly I felt so sleepy. I started to fall asleep as I felt something like a blanket on my back.

I heard a whisper... until I actually fell asleep. "... What a stupid girl."

* * *

Today was Sunday, so there was no school. I opened my eyes slowly and daydreamed for a while, then I took a bath. After taking a bath, with a towel wrapped around my neck, I opened the door of my room.

I widened my eyes when I saw three people sitting in my room. I opened my mouth as I pointed at them in confusion. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Morning, Yamashita-san!"

"Good morning, Yamashita-san."

"Hey, Miu-chan."

I closed the door quickly when they greeted me._ 'What? Why are there... Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma here? Am I still dreaming?'_

"Oh, Miu-chan!", the '**mother**' exclaimed happily with a smile as she walked towards me. I looked at her and listened to the continuation of her words, "They said that they are your friends. Mom is happy that you have some friends now."

I nodded as a reply in wonder._ 'This girl doesn't have any friends before? I'm a bit... curious. But it's not the time for that.'_

"They said you asked them to visit your home yesterday," she continued saying again.

_'What?'_

"I... didn't invite them...", I whispered to myself with a low voice so '**mom**' didn't hear it.

_'What's that mean? Did someone invite them? Don't tell me... the fairy?!'_

I wanted to open again the door of my room, but '**mom**' continued saying again with a smile before I went back to my room again, "You have changed since you lost your memories. You have become cheerful now. I hope you will have a lot of friends from now on. Even though you're now in Class E, Mom's still happy."

I looked up to see her smile, then I gave her a smile back. Although... I just gave her my fake smile._ 'She is really a kind mom. I don't know what she will say if she knows that I'm not her child. If... I have a mother like her...'_

"Yeah, thank you, mom," I answered, then I opened the door and went into my room.

There, in my room, what I could see was Kayano eating my snack; Nagisa was just sitting and crossing his legs; Karma leaning against the wall as he read one of my manga.

When they realized I was standing in front of the door, all of them -Kayano and Nagisa with a smile; Karma waved his hand lazily- said, "Welcome back."

I realized Kayano was eating my favourite snack and Karma was reading my harem manga _(Although I'm a girl, I'm still reading some harem manga, you know?)_

I snatched my snack from Kayano. After that, I wanted to snatch my harem manga from Karma too, but he held it tightly with his hands and said, "Hee~ I was just curious about this manga so I tried reading it. I don't know that you like a manga like this. Are you really a girl?"

"I am!", I shouted as I pulled the manga. After a long time, He finally let go of it.

I saw the title of the manga, written... '**To Love Ru Darkness**'.

_'... This manga is... harem and ecchi. Who bought this? Did... I buy this yesterday...?'_

"Then, why did you ask us to come to your house?", asked Nagisa.

I turned to face him. The three of them were staring at me deeply. _'What did that stupid fairy plan?'_

I sighed as I scratched my head. "I want you to help me."

When I said that, they were still listening to me. And then, I explained my plan to kill Koro-sensei to them. Of course I will tell this plan to other students as well.

After I had finished telling to them, we worked together to finish my plan. A few hours later, we went out to walk around outside and visited the old school building. We went back, then we had lunch together in a restaurant. When it was already evening, we went to my house again to fix my plan a bit.

"I will get some snacks," I said as I opened the door and closed it again.

I looked to the front just to see Kazuya... or maybe the fairy? He was staring at me deeply, I gulped._ 'Oh, Kazuya has gone back...'_

I smiled at him as I said, "You're back, Kazu. My friends are visiting, so sorry if we are a bit noisy."

After saying that, we went silent for a minute. Then, he suddenly smirked and broke the silence, "It's just you, stupid girl. Actually, I was the one who invited them. Do you enjoy it, girl? Oh, right, why don't you ask them to teach you how to shoot?"

Hearing that, I got angry as my face became red. "Don't call me stupid! And I knew you're the one who invited th-" When I tried to understand the fairy's last words, I wasn't angry anymore, I became curious. "You invited them so that I could learn how to shoot?"

I stared at his face, but he was just giving me a grin, then waved his hand to me and went back to his room.

_'He... didn't answer.'_

As I thought that, the door behind me opened. I looked back to see Kayano. She blinked her eyes a few times and said, "You are so long, so I want to search for you. But, you're already here."

I nodded and said sorry to her, then I went to my room again while seeing Karma and Nagisa had finished improving my plan.

Nagisa stood up and said, "This is already evening and we have told our friends in Class E about this plan. We're going to work together to assassinate Koro-sensei tomorrow. See you tomorrow."

"See you again, Yamashita-san!", said Kayano while walking to the left of Nagisa.

"Bye," said Karma as he stood up and walked to the right of Nagisa.

They continued walking away as I stared at their backs. I gritted my teeth, trying to say that I wanted them to teach me. I finally opened my mouth and exclaimed, "Wait!"

They looked back to me when they heard me screaming. I ran toward them while pulling their clothes a bit, and said, "I want you to teach me how to shoot!"

They gazed at me in silence. And then, Karma suddenly giggled, "You can tell us earlier~"

"Well, today is Sunday, so it's alright," Nagisa said with a smile.

"I have free time too!", Kayano said while raising her right hand.

They walked back to me and gathered again as Karma took my anti-sensei gun. "I will teach you outside."

"Outside?", I asked.

"But, those who pass will be surprised if we...", Nagisa continued.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just don't care about them. Although this gun looks real, if they tell to the police that we shoot with a real gun..." Karma stopped as his face changed into devilish face again. "I will tell them that this is not a real gun '**kindly**' and ensure that they won't tell this to anyone."

Nagisa, Kayano, and I went silent again. _'... I have a bad feeling.'_

"Okay, let's go," Karma continued his words as he went outside, right in front of my house. We followed him from behind.

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

Koro-sensei was walking through the hallway towards the classroom. He looked like he was in a good mood.

I watched him, then when I thought that the time was right to launch this plan, I raised my pointer finger to give a sign to other students, marked the start of this plan.

_'Let's... begin!'_

I nodded to Karma who was standing next to me. We were in classroom. We then prepared our anti-sensei knives. After that, Karma smirked and went out of the classroom as he played the knife with his hand and then he hid it in his pocket.

"Hello, Koro-sensei~", Karma greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Akabane-kun. Hm? Where are the others?", Koro-sensei greeted back as he looked at the classroom. It was so silence like there wasn't any student.

"Who knows?", Karma replied.

Koro-sensei put his one tentacle under his chin, thinking. "Hmm... I will search for them." Koro-sensei turned and walked away from Karma.

Karma just watched at him, and suddenly whispered, "I won't let you go, Koro-sensei~"

He suddenly ran quickly and swung his knife towards Koro-sensei while smirking. Karma's attack almost hit him, but with the help of Koro-sensei's speed, Koro-sensei dodge backwards successfully.

I had put a banana skin on the floor. As I had planned, Koro-sensei lost his balance because he stepped on the banana skin. Seeing that, I broke in through a window near them _(I ran out of the classroom through a window in the class before)_. Then, I held my knife and tried to stab him from above. But, he disappeared and appeared behind Karma all of sudden. This is still in my plan though.

I landed poorly as I raised my right hand again and made a peace sign. Now, the plan 2.

Hayami fired something that contains the thread which is associated with something sharp shaped like a kunai. She directed it to Koro-sensei's wallet, then the kunai managed to stick on Koro-sensei's wallet. She then pulled the kunai again and got the wallet and she gave it to Chiba next to him. If you want to know, they hid in a big tree with many leaves.

"**MY WALLET!**", Koro-sensei shouted hysterically.

Koro-sensei looked up through the window to see the source of that kunai. He tried to move to that tree to get his wallet back. Before he could disappear with his Mach 20, Karma and I attacked him from behind with our anti-sensei knives. We then continued to attack him even though he could dodge all of our attacks.

I looked at the trap we had set before. When Koro-sensei had stood right on the trap, I cut the rope that we had hung near the window. As the rope had been cut, Karma and I stood on the edge of floor quickly. One of the wooden floor started to open.

_'I've thought about this whole plan yesterday. We told the other students about this plan and they accepted it. Then, they helped me to make this all traps. Well, because I don't know what I can use for this plan from the manga that I bought before, I just use the kunai gun (I don't know what's the name of that kunai) from DanMachi used by Lili. This makes the plan more successful though.'_

I gave a sign as I raised three of my fingers. Chiba and Hayami jumped down from the tree and ran up to us. They shot Koro-sensei from above the trap as Karma and I went down to the trap. Since I didn't know I can landed properly for the second time_ (I'm not very good at it)_, Kataoka and Yada sustain me with their hands when I had arrived on the ground. Meanwhile, of course Karma had landed successfully.

There were a lot of BB pellets on the ground, so I thought when Koro-sensei landed here, this could kill Koro-sensei. But, I knew that he wouldn't be easily caught in that trap. He sticked his tentacles to the wall.

Chiba, Hayami, Kurahashi, Kanzaki, Hara, Kimura, Takebayashi, Fuwa, Okuda, Sugaya, and Isogai had gathered around the hole and prepared their guns to shoot Koro-sensei from above, while Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, Nakamura, Kataoka, Yada, Maehara, Okano, Mimura, Okajima, and I had prepared our guns on the ground.

I raised my right hand, and shouted, "Fire!"

All students shot Koro-sensei from above and below. I could see many BB pellets flying. Koro-sensei tried to dodge it all by wiggling his body.

"Ck!", Okajima clicked his tounge when all of his BB pellets had run out.

I turned back to see Koro-sensei. I held my gun tightly. I tried to remember what Karma had told me yesterday._ 'First, align the front sight and rear sight and closed one of my eyes,'_ I thought as I did that._ 'Focus on the target... And control my breathing...'_

'Then... **SHOOT!**'

I pulled the trigger. My bullet hit one of Koro-sensei's tentacles._ 'Yes!'_

After that, the other students managed to shoot the other one tentacle.

_'This would work!'_

I threw a grenade with full of anti-sensei bullets in it to Koro-sensei. Then, it was exploded. We all stared at it, hoping this plan would success.

_'Did it work?! But... Why is this so easy?'_

"Nurufufufu."

I heard Koro-sensei's voice from behind all of us, so we turned to see the source of voice. We looked at Koro-sensei sticking to the wall behind us. Why is he... here?

"You all did a great job. Unfortunately, I managed to use molting when Yamashita-san threw anti-sensei's grenade to me," he said.

We let out a sigh. We fail again this time. Well, I didn't really want this plan to be success, since I still wanted to be in this world...

"Actually, this is Yamashita-san's plan. We just followed her instructions," said Kanzaki with a smile.

Hearing that, Koro-sensei patted my head. He then said, "Good job for you, Yamashita-san." His face then changed into yellow and green stripes. "I hope to see your next assassination plan."

I stared at his face for a long time, feeling happy. I smiled at him as I replied, "Thank you, Koro-sensei! But..."

I walked up to my friends. "But, Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun, and Kayano-san helped me too! I couldn't make this plan to be success without their help." I stopped again and turned to see the students. "Of course I can't do this plan without the help of all students in Class E."

When the students heard that, they were surprised, but then they smiled.

"Even though you're a new student here, I've liked you!", shouted Nakamura while ruffling my hair.

"You are not bad!", Maehara said as he smirked and ruffled my head as well.

The students gathered around me with a smile. I gazed at Koro-sensei's face. I think he was happy. Probably, I could become their real friend now.

* * *

We went up again to join the other group. We felt a little sad to be unable to kill Koro-sensei this time. But, we believed we could kill him next time.

We went back to our classroom and started the lesson. I sat down on my own desk while Koro-sensei started teaching.

I played with my pencil and thought to myself,_ 'This is my first plan... So, what can I do for the next plan?'_

I looked to the left and looked at the beautiful sunlight, then I stopped playing with my pencil.

_'This is... so fun!'_

* * *

**Learning How to Shoot with a Gun -by : Karma Akabane-**

Tips 2

1\. Align the front sight with the rear sight

*note : It's best to aim by looking with your dominant eye and closing the other eye.

2\. Develop your sight picture

3\. Focus the gun on the target

4\. Load the gun

5\. Control your breathing

*note : The best time to shoot is immediately upon exhaling

6\. Squeeze the trigger

7\. Practice firing several rounds

_(This tips is not mine)_

* * *

_**A/N** : okay, so this is Miu's first plan. Sorry to 'animagirl' and 'Lunabelle', I don't have any idea from anime or manga that I can use for her first plan. So, I just use the kunai gun or something like that used by Lili in DanMachi when she stole Bell's bag in the 10th floor dungeon. For this chapter, I used four anime/manga as references like Gekkan Shoujo, a comedy manga/anime by Tsubaki Izumi and it was so funny! Check it out; Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii, a romance manga/anime between Livius and Nike, a king of sun kingdom who managed to rule the whole world with a princess from rain kingdom who was poor; To Love Ru Darkness, a harem yet ecchi manga (sorry for girls, I'm a girl too anyway); Dungeon ni Deai blahblah (I don't remember the full name lol), it's about Bell who fell in love with Aiz Wallenstein, they both are adventurer and the Bell's Goddess is Hestia, a loli girl with big breasts._

_Last, sorry for bad grammar! And I hope you all enjoying this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3-A New Otaku Friend,A New Fairy

**_A/N_**_ : thank you to bloodycamellia for the review! And rcb1301 for the comment! I'm happy that you like this fanfiction! Okay, now, let's start the chapter 3. The first part (A New Otaku Friend) will probably be boring, but the real story here is the second part (A New Fairy). So, please read until the first part (A New Otaku Friend) finished._

_Anyway, I made the first part like this because she is an otaku and don't you think it's strange that an otaku don't make friends with other otaku? Sorry if you think this story has too many references from other anime._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A New Otaku Friend, A New Fairy?!**

* * *

After the yesterday plan, the students -_except Terasaka and his group_\- began to like me even more and they greeted me cheerfully this morning. Some of the boys walked up to me and gathered around me. They were Maehara, Isogai, Okajima, and Sugaya.

Maehara was ruffling my hair again; Isogai was smiling; Okajima was noisy about women with large breasts; and Sugaya was just watching us. After they had gone, some of the girls greeted and talked to me with a smile on their faces. They were Kataoka, Yada, Nakamura, Hara, Kurahashi, and Okano.

When they had gone as well, I saw Nagisa and Karma walking together towards the old school building. So, I ran towards them and greeted, "Morning!"

They realized that I was approaching, so Nagisa gave me a smile as Karma waved his hand to me lazily.

"Oh, good morning Yamashita-san," greeted Nagisa.

"Morning," Karma simply said.

And then, we went to the old school building while talking with each other.

* * *

It's time for a break which means... It's my favourite moment at school!

I was having lunch with Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino as usual. Well, sometimes Karma would have lunch together with us. After chatting for a long time, the bell rang again.

"Yamashita-san, let's go to the lab," said Kayano as she was already prepared.

"Wait a minute," I replied as I checked my schoolbag. I was looking for my missing book. After a minute of searching, I lifted my head a bit to face Kayano. I felt bad for making Kayano wait for me, so I asked her to go first.

"Are you looking for this?"

I turned to see Takebayashi who was standing on my left, showing me a book.

I looked at the book. It was really my book. I smiled at him and took it. "Thank you."

He adjusted his glasses, then he asked, "Do you like her?"

I tilted my head. "Like who?"

When I asked that, he pointed at my keychain that I had hung on my pencil case. The keychain was Yoshino, a character from Date a Live.

I raised my pencil case and replied, "Oh... This? Yes, I like Yoshino. Do you know Date a Live?"

"Of course I do." He stopped for a split second with a serious face before he continued his words, "Date A Live, an anime about spirits invading Earth and creating spacequakes that kill thousands of people. Those spirits are dangerous entities and they don't know much about them. The protagonist, Shidou Itsuka, works to defeat invading spirits... by dating them. That's why he has a harem of various diverse personalities. It's an unique story and I think it's fun to watch the anime."

Hearing that, I narrowed my eyes. "You said that like you want to make a summary of that anime..."

_'Eh, wait.' _I stopped for a moment. After thinking about his words, that time, I suddenly remembered that... _'This guy is an otaku!'_

I stood up quickly and held his shoulders. He flinched. "... Finally I've got a friend that I can talk about anime and manga...!"

"... Do you like anime too?", he asked when he heard my reply.

"I am! What kind of anime do you like? What genre?", I asked him again.

He started thinking. "I like all of genre, mostly harem."

"Me too! But, mostly I like action!", I exclaimed.

He looked straight to my eyes, looking surprised, then he looked down to see his watch. "We should go to the lab now...", He suddenly said as I nodded.

I was excited that finally I had an otaku friend here in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's world.

* * *

"I think my most favourite anime this season is Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka," Takebayashi said as he stood next to me and I sat on my own seat.

"Hm... Actually I like Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku because it's funny and I like the vocaloid songs. There are many pretty girls and cool boys although I don't really like the protagonist, Ichinomiya Eruna. She likes girls and too... loud. But, I think my most favourite anime this season is Owari no Seraph. I hate the cliffhanger in episode 10," I replied.

"Uwaah, you're really close now! I rarely see Takebayashi talking a lot with other people!", Nakamura suddenly interrupted our conversation as she wrapped her hand around my neck.

"We're just talking abou-" As Takebayashi said that, I covered his mouth quickly with my hand.

"No-Nothing! H-He found my book and I said t-thank you...", I stuttered.

_'Ah, I'm stuttering again! Although I haven't nervous anymore since the first day I'm here and it's been a week...'_

"Hee, suspicious," Nakamura said while smirking. She then turned to see another students and suddenly shouted, "Everyone! Listen to me! Takebayashi and Miu are a couple now!"

The students went silent for a moment, then they shouted, "**WHAAAAT?!**"

"N-No! W-We are not-" As I said that, I immediately looked at Nakamura who was just whistling as if she didn't say anything before.

"How can?!", Maehara shouted in front of my face with curiosity.

"What an unexpected couple...", Hara muttered.

The students kept asking to me and Takebayashi. That made me confused because they asked too much questions.

I looked at Takebayashi who was adjusting his glasses. He then explained with a serious face, "Nakamura-san was just joking. We are not even dating and Yamashita-san is not my girl type."

"Eh? But she's quite pretty, right?! So, what's your type of girl?", asked Maehara again.

Takebayashi answered, still with a serious face, "I love 2D girls more than 3D girls. I like twintail cute girls and I'd love to see them with maid outfits."

"... If that's your type, I think you will like Hatsune Miku or Kuroko Shirai or Dekomori Sanae or someone like them," I said in monotone.

Hearing that, he pointed at me with his index finger, saying, "You're right. I was actually surprised when I know you are an otaku."

I stood up as I slammed my hands on my desk, denying, "N-NO, I'M NOT-"

After shouting like that, I looked at the students who stayed silent again when they heard Takebayashi's words.

_'Uh... This...'_

"So..."

_'Is...'_

"You are an..."

_'... bad...'_

"**OTAKU?!**", the students shouted in unison and then they began asking to me about whether I was really an otaku or not.

When I tried to answer their questions in panic, I looked at Karma who was chuckling as Nagisa and Kayano sweatdropped.

"I don't know that a coward like you is actually an otaku!", Karma said as he started laughing. I got angry seeing him like that.

"I'm not a coward!", I exclaimed, pouting.

"Hee, but you are afraid of dogs, insects... and I bet you're afraid of ghosts as well," he said, still giggling.

"N-No! I-I'm not afraid of g-ghosts!", I exclaimed again with a red face.

"Then, prove it." After saying that, he walked up to me, standing right next to me. He then took his cellphone from his pocket and lowered his body a bit, showing me his phone screen. I felt hesitant, but I tried to look at the screen.

"Let's see~ I've downloaded a horror video yesterday. It took a lot of time," he said while scrolling down his phone screen with a smirk. I gulped when I heard it.

_'W-What?'_

"Ah, found it," he continued after staying silent for a moment. He showed it again right in front of my face. "This is the scariest video I've ever seen. I think you will enjoy watching this."

"I-I don't want-", I stuttered, but I got interrupted again.

He smirked at me. "Hee, but you said that you're not afraid of ghost~ Because now is the break time, I want to show you this~" He stopped for a brief moment, then continued as he looked straight to my face, "Soo, are you scared?"

I flinched_. 'What Karma said was true that I'm scared, but... I wouldn't say that I'm scared! The students are still watching us!'_

I gave him a fake smile. "O-Of course not! I'd like to watch it! S-So, what do you want to show?", I asked, stuttering a bit.

He then showed his phone screen again to me and began to click the play button...

Then... I heard a scream and saw '**something scary**' on his phone screen.

"**KYAAAAA!**", I screamed out loud as I heard the scream from his cellphone. The students were also surprised but not screaming like me, except Karma of course.

Seeing my reaction, Karma laughed and the others were holding their laughter as well. My face became red in embarassment, then I looked down to the floor.

Deep of my heart, I wanted to blame Karma.

* * *

Meanwhile, when the students were having fun and teasing Miu, a mysterious pink-haired twintail girl wearing a black sailor uniform, sitting on a branch of a big tree, unnoticed by students.

"So... That girl, huh?"

As she said that, she bit a lollipop in her hand, staring at one of the students in Class E.

* * *

"I'm... home...", I said while taking off my shoes. I immediately walked up the stairs and opened the door of my brother's bedroom to chat with the fairy as always.

I opened the door without knocking first, then I walked in as I closed my eyes. "I'm so tired today... I've got a new friend and he is an otaku... But, Karma teased me a lot today..."

I opened my eyes again. But... What I saw in front of me was... my brother -_the fairy_\- with a pink-haired twintail girl who was on top of him, on the bed.

I dropped my schoolbag and widened my mouth. I exclaimed but stutter slightly, "W-W-What are you doing?! Who is that girl?!"

Seeing me standing in front of the door, Fairy Godmother let out a sigh and pushed the girl roughly. The girl fell down to the floor, pouting. "Aah~ Rion-chan is so mean~"

"Stop calling me that," Fairy Godmother sighed and walked over to me. "Sorry, let me introduce to you. She is a fairy too like me. Her name is Laila," Fairy Godmother pointed at her who was trying to stand up.

"Ah! You are Miu Yamashita, right? I'm Laila. Nice to meet you, Miu-chan!", she said as she smiled, offering her hand to me. We shook hands and I started to let go of her hands, but she suddenly grabbed my wrist and said, "You are quite pretty, huh? You are my type~"

I was surprised and replied, "But... I think you are a girl...?"

She nodded her head. "Of course! But I like pretty girls and handsome boys!"

"Ooh...", I replied with a low voice.

After saying that, Laila sat on the bed, staring at us with a smirk. "Nah. You are Rion-chan's '**partner**' this time. I think you are not bad and you look like a good girl."

"Partner?", I asked.

She nodded her head again. "Yes. The wishes of those granted by the fairy, they would be the fairy's partner, no one knows how long they will be a partner." She stopped for a brief moment, letting Fairy Godmother and me to sit first. She then continued, "Your wish is to live in this world, right? Assassination classroom, huh? Very interesting..." She chuckled, then continued again, "I've heard there is a yellow octopus teacher with mach 20 in Class E, right? You will get 10 billion yen if you can kill the octopus... And if your class manage to kill it, you all will get the money but only shared... So you only get one per twenty-six out of the money..."

I nodded. l stared at her, not knowing what she tried to say.

"I'll give you an advice then..." She raised her index finger, then pointed it right in front of my face. "First, you have to kill all of your classmates."

I widened my eyes._ 'What? What did she say...?'_

"W-What?", I exclaimed a bit.

She looked straight into my eyes, grinning. "Kill your classmates because they are only a hindrance to your assassination attempt. So, if you manage to kill the octopus, you will get all of the money for yourself! You can use the money to get what you want. Oh, if you want, I will help you to kill that thing. I'm fairy, not human, I can kill it. Well, I want you to share the money with me if you ask for my help though-"

"**NO WAY!**", I shouted as I stood up. "You're wrong! I want to kill Koro-sensei... with all of my friends! I don't want to kill my friends!" After shouting, I opened the door and slammed it, then I went to my own bedroom.

Meanwhile, Laila and Garion just stood there in silence, watching Miu leave the room.

"What's with her? She wants the money from the octopus, right?", Laila said as she turned her face to Garion.

Garion sighed, then he laid on his bed lazily. "That's not her wish. You think all humans have the same thought? You're wrong. I know you always say that to your partner and I know you hate humans. Partner that you choose is always the bad person and they only want money, right? I don't understand why you chose them. We are given freedom to choose our own partners. And I don't know why are you suggesting that to her. She will be involved with the police."

He stopped for a moment while closing his eyes. "I know that you are a fairy that always break rules and do bad things for the sake of yourself. For example, you use your own partner's body right now without her permission and you're not even granted her wish. How cruel."

Laila got a bit angry when she heard that. "How can you say such a thing?! All humans are the same! They are selfish, arrogant, and only think about money! Although there are few of good people, they would quickly die! Almost no one is kind in this world! And about Miu-chan, if she will be involved with the police, I will make them forget about her!"

Laila walked up to Garion, then she gripped his shirt. "If you think there are a lot of good people, why all people who I choose to be my partners are bad guys?!"

Garion stared at her with no emotion, not saying anything. Seeing that, Laila clicked her tongue and let go of her grip.

She took a lollipop from her pocket, then bit it, breaking a half of the lollipop. She then looked again at Garion who began to sleep.

_'Rion-chan... I will make you realize what I said was true!'_

Laila started thinking, _'But what will I do?'_

After a minute of thinking, she then got an idea. She smirked._ 'Maybe I can do what I said to Miu-chan... and take Rion-chan's role... for tomorrow.'_

* * *

**(Back to Miu's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly. Then, I sat on my bed and blinked my eyes for a few times. I tried to get down from my bed, but somehow I couldn't move.

I immediately looked down to see my hands and my feet had been tied and my mouth was covered by a white tape. I tried hard to move my body, but I couldn't.

_'Who did this to me?!'_

"I'm sorry, Miu-chan~ I took a chance of Rion-chan's not using your brother's body in the morning and make your family think that you're sick by bewitching them. I will go now and try to kill your classmates~", Laila said as she jumped out of the window.

I was shocked when I heard that_. 'Kill my classmates? Now? Today? No! I won't let her do that! I have to do something!'_

Then... I had to untie this rope first...

I looked around my room and saw a real knife on my desk. There was a real knife because I always carry a flick knife that normally I would hide it in my schoolbag. Well, it's not like I want to kill people... I always carry it to protect myself in case something harmful happens.

I tried to move and get down from my bed. But, I fell and got hurt on my knees and elbows. It felt so hurt... But this was not the time to feel pain... I must take that knife and cut this rope.

I tried hard to get closer to my desk by dragging my body, then I wiggled the desk so that the knife would fell. The knife fell and I managed to take the knife. I cut the rope that tied my hands carefully and I got a cut, but I managed to cut the rope. Then, I cut the rope that tied my feet and released the tape on my mouth. I ran up to the door and walked down the stairs.

"Miu-chan? Where will you go? You're sick, right? Please just rest," said mom as she washed the dishes.

"I'm not sick! I want to go to school now!", I replied with a loud voice as I took a shower and got dressed quickly. I immediately opened the door, but mom grabbed my wrist and smiled... But, she looked different from her usual self...

"Miu-chan. Please. Just. Rest."

I swallowed my saliva as I stared at her face, then I glanced at dad and Kazuya. They were acting strange too.

After that, I remembered that Laila had bewitched my family.

* * *

_(Okay, now, this is the first time of another character's POV! Then, let's see Karma's POV!)_

**Karma's POV**

I yawned as I walked up to the old school building. I was walking next to Nagisa. A few minutes later, Kayano-chan appeared and greeted us, then walked together with us.

We entered the classroom. Then, I went to my own seat and put my schoolbag lazily, closing my eyes_. 'I want to skip the lessons again and take a nap...' _

"Where is Yamashita-san? She is not here yet?" I heard Isogai-kun's voice. Hearing that name, I opened my eyes again and looked at Isogai-kun who looked confused.

"Yeah... Is she sick?", Kurahashi-san replied.

"Maybe...", Okuda-san replied as well in worry.

I stared at them until Nagisa-kun walked up to me and asked, "Karma-kun. Do you know what happened to Yamashita-san?"

I shook my head. "No. If I know, I will tell you. Maybe she is sick."

Nagisa-kun thought for a moment, then nodded. "I guess you are right."

After that, the bell rang. Then, the lessons started as usual.

I felt someone's presence from one of the trees outside. When I looked at the tree, I didn't find anyone though, so I thought it was just my imagination.

* * *

It was a break time and Nagisa-kun invited me to eat together with Kayano-chan and Sugino-kun. I accepted his offer, then we sat together around a desk.

I was drinking my strawberry milk as I stared at Nagisa-kun who was talking with Kayano-chan and Sugino-kun. I didn't really hear what they were talking about because I just noticed someone... on the tree, watching us secretly. Seemed like the other students hadn't been aware its presence yet.

'_Koro-sensei's gone to Italy now. And Karasuma-sensei's gone to meet up with the board chairman. Is that person eyeing Koro-sensei? Maybe that person is an assassin. If that person is assassin, that guy won't go after us, right?',_ I thought.

But, my thought was wrong. I saw something coming to the classroom from the window. It broke the window as I immediately stood up and coughed when it fell on the ground. A thick smoke spreaded around the classroom.

"What happened?!", Kataoka-san cried as she coughed repeatedly.

I tried to look again at the person who was on the tree before, but that guy had landed on the floor as the thick smoke hadn't disappeared.

"Actually, I can kill you all easily. But I want to play with you brats first~", said the person. I thought the person was a girl since she had a girl's voice.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!", she exclaimed as she threw many of that things that she had thrown at first. I couldn't see what she was throwing clearly.

The students continued to cough repeatedly. I coughed as I looked for her figure. But, there were many students here and I didn't know exactly the girl's face, so I couldn't attack random person.

I began to cover my mouth and nose with my left hand as I saw a blurred figure of pink-haired girl.

_'I'm sure she is the girl.'_

I immediately ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. But, when she turned to see me, she gave me a devilish smirk.

* * *

**(Back to Miu's POV)**

I ran around the room while panting. Then, I was cornered in that room. I immediately looked up to see mom, dad, and Kazuya walking towards me with a grin on their faces. They didn't look like their usual self.

"Please rest Miu-chan..."

"Go to your room..."

"Go sleep for the whole day..."

I heard them say that continuously. I looked around to find a way to go out of this situation. Then, I saw a window right behind them_. 'I should go out of the window... But I can't run fast and I can't attack them because they are my family... What should I do?'_

I thought for a long time until they suddenly fainted. I looked at them confusedly because I hadn't done anything yet.

"Go. They just fall asleep. Don't worry."

I heard a familiar voice so I tried looking around to search for the source of voice, but I couldn't see anyone.

"I'm Garion. Just go now," the fairy said in annoyance, although I just could heard his voice.

I went out of the window. Then, I ran up to the old school building.

_'I hope she hasn't killed them,' _I thought as I tightened my grip.

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I stepped backwards quickly as I got a cut on my forehead. I touched my forehead with my fingers, then I lowered my hand and looked at a little blood on my fingers.

_'She is using a knife too, huh? She is fast.'_

"Hm? You are quite fast. I think you are the strongest one in this class. I want to play with you~", the girl said with a sing-song voice.

"K-Karma-kun!", Nagisa-kun shouted in worry.

I tried hard to see the girl in front of me while narrowing my eyes_. 'Damn, this smoke is too thick. But, from her voice and figure, I think she is still a little girl around 10 or 12 years old.'_

I smirked at her. "Hm? Are you still a kid? A little girl like you shouldn't have thrown something like these to us. Well, these things won't harm us and not dangerous. Those just makes we couldn't see anything around us, isn't it?"

The girl smirked back at me. She replied, "You're right. I don't want to kill you all right now, but I'm gonna kill you all later. And, to answer your first question, I'm not a kid. I just borrowed this girl's body."

"What do you mean?", Isogai-kun asked while coughing.

"You don't need to know~", the girl replied.

The smoke almost disappeared. I thought it was a good chance. But, I heard the little girl's footsteps. She was running to another direction. I began to see a twintail pink-haired girl wearing a black sailor uniform, running towards Terasaka's group. She lowered her body and kicked Terasaka-kun's stomach. He fell to the ground as he held his stomach in pain. Then, the girl quickly punched Muramatsu-kun's and Yoshida-kun's faces with her both hands. After that, she took a needle from her skirt and stabbed it into Hazama-san's neck, then she fainted.

"They are so weak. I just wanted to test them. I'm truly disappointed. They are not worth to be killed," the girl said while sighing.

The smoke had disappeared and all of us could see her clearly now.

"I think I should play with the strongest one first," she said as she turned to face me.

I smirked while a sweat falling down from my temple_. '... Hee, she is strong although she is still a kid. I think she's serious when she said that she wanted to kill us. Hm, she looks like the kind of person who wants to play around first with her prey before killing them. I don't wanna hurt a kid, but I think I have to hurt her a little if she forces.'_

"You wanna take a fight with me? I don't wanna hurt a kid like you and where are your parents? They will worry about you~", I said as I tried teasing her.

"Oh, thank you for worrying me. But, I don't have parents, you know? I know you wanted to tease me but that doesn't make me angry at all, Akabane Karma. Or should I call you, Karma-chan?", she replied with a smirk.

I went silent for a moment_. 'Somehow she looks different from another kids. How did she even know my name?'_

The girl immediately took a knife from her skirt, then she threw it to me. I managed to dodge it.

"It's time to get our fight started, right?", the girl said.

_'Seriously. This girl really want to kill me...?'_

"Hm. Ok," I said with a lazy tone. I realized the others were staring at us and trying to help me secretly.

Unbeknownst to us, the girl suddenly appeared behind my back. I was shocked. She was so fast. How could she...? It seems I underestimated this girl.

I tried to dodge her attack but her knife was about to slash me. Somehow I managed to glance at Nagisa-kun, Isogai-kun, and Maehara-kun running towards us. But, I thought they were too late to help me.

Suddenly, someone threw an anti-sensei knife between us. That made the girl step backwards and made a distance from me. I turned to see the person who threw that knife. Then, I saw Miu-chan outside the window while panting.

"L-Laila... Stop this...", Miu-chan said with a serious face.

The girl named Raira_ (__**A/N**__ : he can't pronounced her name)_ twirling her knife and put it into her pocket.

"Who is she?", Kayano-chan asked Miu-chan as she glared at the girl named Raira.

"I'm Laila. When I'm older, I'll have bigger breasts than yours~ Because yours are so '**flat**'," the girl named Raira said.

"**WHAT?**", Kayano-chan said as she stomped her foots in angry.

"Laila, stop it. What do you want?"

I turned back to see Miu-chan. She asked with a serious face, started calming down.

Raira shrugged her shoulders, then replied, "Nooothing~ I'm in a good mood to play~" She then took out something from her pocket. "And, I won't stop~!", she exclaimed as she threw three knives to Miu-chan.

Seeing that, I instinctively ran towards her as I took a thick book on a desk _(I don't know who has that book)._ I stood up in front of her and protected her by holding the thick book in front of me, so two knives stabbed the book. Then, I noticed a knife still flying to us. I managed to catch the knife between my fingers.

I turned around, facing Miu-chan who looked shocked... and scared?

"Are you alright?", I asked, ensuring her to be alright first.

She didn't answer my question, instead she pointed at me... or behind me, and shouted, "**K-KARMA-KUN! BEHIND YOU!**"

Hearing her shout, I immediately looked back. I widened my eyes when I saw a knife flying towards me.

_'Tch.'_

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : This is a very long chapter! Well, actually I still want to write more for this chapter... But this is already so long. I hope this long chapter will make you happy because I haven't updated for a long time, I guess._

_And, another OC... I have some OCs for this story. This girl named Laila is a fairy too, like Garion. But, she always break the rules and do things she wants. She is arrogant too. But, actually she has a good side. Laila didn't use all of her power and only used smoke bombs and knives because she is the type who wants to enjoy the fight first before killing the target. There isn't any lesson for this chapter, but I would make it for the next chapter._

_Sorry because most of the story is my own story, but after the next chapter, I will follow the story in the anime._

_Oh, right. Before I end this chapter, I think I will change the cover that there are my OCs when I update the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 4 - A New Fairy! (part 2)

**_A/N_**_ : Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the very late update though..._

_Enjoy this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A New Fairy?! (part 2)**

* * *

I widened my eyes when I saw a knife flying towards Karma.

"**K-KARMA-KUN! BEHIND YOU!**", I shouted in panic.

He clicked his tongue and was about to block that knife with a thick book in his hand. But, suddenly a yellow octopus appeared between Karma and Laila as he caught that knife with his tentacles.

"Koro-sensei?!", the students shouted in disbelief.

Koro-sensei turned around to look at his students. "Nurufufufu. Of course I won't let my students injured. So, I came in time."

"Koro-sensei! You're very late!", Maehara shouted.

"That's right!", Mimura agreed.

"Nyah! But, sensei was trying to come back as fast as sensei can...", Koro-sensei replied with sad voice while kneeling down and looking down, depressed.

"Ehem."

The students looked at Laila. Laila then asked while stomping in annoyance, "Forgetting someone?"

The students sweatdropped, making '**Ah-I-forgot**' face.

Koro-sensei stood up again and walked closer to her. "Who are you? Why were you trying to hurt my students? Your parents will be worried if you do something like this."

"Are you an assassin?", Nagisa asked as well, as if he wanted to add Koro-sensei's questions.

Laila shook her head, smirking a bit. "No, I'm not an assassin. Well~ I won't tell you the reason why I was trying to kill you~", she said with a sing-song voice.

After that, she ran quickly in high speed towards Koro-sensei while holding three anti-sensei knives in her right hand and other three anti-sensei knives in her left hand, eyeing Koro-sensei.

Before Laila could throw those knives at him, Koro-sensei disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Laila. That made Laila surprise and jumped backwards quickly, making a distance between them. After doing that, she looked back at the knives that she was holding, but they weren't in her hands anymore. Laila was shocked, looking around if she dropped the knives.

"Are you searching for these?", Koro-sensei asked as he showed six anti-sensei knives that he was holding with his tentacles using a lot of tissues and handkerchiefs.

_'Since when? He's so fast!'_, I thought while widening my eyes. The students might think of the same thing though.

Laila gritted her teeth in annoyance. Seemed like she was angry right now. "A coward octopus like you who only rely on your speed... I'll kill you first!", Laila exclaimed with anger.

She threw smoke bombs onto the floor, making all of us cough while closing our eyes tightly. I then tried to open one of my eyes slightly. I saw her prepare an anti-sensei knife and was about to throw it. But, I knew the students would do something and they wouldn't just stay quiet while watching Laila.

Kimura, the fastest student amongst Class E, ran as fast as he could towards Laila. He then managed to take her anti-sensei knife and threw it to Okano. Laila widened her eyes in shock. She didn't believe that someone could run that fast. She gritted her teeth again... If she wasn't careless, she could react faster than him.

Okano, the most athletic student amongst Class E, caught the anti-sensei knife while jumping a bit. After that, she threw the anti-sensei knife to outside through the window and moved towards Laila. Okano jumped from a desk, then she tried to tackle her from above.

This time, Laila could react faster than her. She grabbed her wrist tightly and wanted to slam Okano's body onto the floor. But, Koro-sensei managed to stop Laila by holding her both arms with his tentacles.

"Everyone! Now!", Koro-sensei shouted.

We flinched upon hearing Koro-sensei's shout. Then, all of us immediately ran up to Laila. Laila gaped seeing us run towards her. She tried hard to move, but Koro-sensei held her back with all of his tentacles.

The students tackled her down with their bodies, some students pressing her arms and legs so she couldn't move. I was one of those students who was pressing her arm.

As they did that, I saw Karma take something from her bag, then he sprayed gas to Laila's face. When he did that, the students and Koro-sensei jumped backwards as they covered their mouths quickly, trying to not inhale the gas.

After she had lost consciousness, we checked her once again. We let out a sigh in relief while Karma returned the gas into her bag.

"Who is this girl? Do you know her, Yamashita-san?", Isogai asked while turning around to look at me. All students and Koro-sensei did the same thing.

Hearing that, I started thinking for a long time, trying to find an answer for his question.

_'I don't know what to say... I can't tell them that she is actually a fairy. They will think that I'm sick or something. What should I say?'_

"Hmm, perhaps it's like this."

The students, Koro-sensei, and I turned to see the source of voice, Fuwa's voice. She was acting like a detective as she raised her index finger in the air.

"I think this girl sneaked into Yamashita-san's house and forced her to give all of her family's money and precious objects. In other words, she is actually a thief. But, Yamashita-san and her family didn't give her their money, so she finally decided to kill Yamashita-san's friends since she couldn't kill her and her family because if they're dead, she wouldn't know where you save the money. About why she knew where her friends are, perhaps she has gathered information about you because she looks smart. Isn't that right?", Fuwa said as she pointed at me.

The students looked back at me curiously, waiting for an answer whether she was right or not. I was a bit confused, but then I nodded my head a bit.

_'Well, good job, Fuwa-san,' _I thought to myself while sighing.

"But, why do you know her name? Raira... isn't it?", Kayano suddenly asked.

Silence filled the classroom upon hearing Kayano's question.

_'Uh... I have to find a good excuse again...'_

"Well, about that, I think this girl has a grudge on Yamashita-san. Perhaps because her family problem or personal problem, so she knows her name," Fuwa continued explaining.

My mouth turned into '**O**' after hearing her explanation._ 'Wow, she's really helpful.'_

"Is it true, Yamashita-san?", Sugino asked.

I nodded for the second time.

After that, I asked for permission to Koro-sensei to take Laila with me. At first, Koro-sensei and other students didn't let me do that, but I kept on pleading so they finally allowed me.

"Are you sure?", Nagisa asked in worry.

"Yeah," I answered as I began carrying her on my back. Her body wasn't heavy after all because she was just a kid, her body was light.

As I was about to go out of the classroom, I glanced at Karma. He glared at me as he continued drinking his milk.

I was a bit confused about why he was glaring at me, but I turned my face to the front again. It's not the time to worry about that.

* * *

"Karma-kun?", Nagisa called.

Karma turned around to look at Nagisa, then asked, "What?"

"What are you thinking?", Nagisa asked as he looked up to see Karma's face who was standing beside him.

Karma narrowed his eyes with no emotion, replying, "Don't you think it's strange? She didn't answer Isogai-kun's and Kayano-chan's questions for a long time, but then she just agreed with Fuwa-san's statements. It's like she was lying."

"Huh? Why do you think like that?" Nagisa tilted his head in wonder.

Karma didn't answer back for a long time, making Nagisa even more confused.

"... Nevermind," Karma replied.

After that, the students went back to their own seat and Koro-sensei continued teaching the class.

* * *

I kept on walking on the roadside while carrying Laila on my back. I had never carried someone before, so it was difficult to walk.

"Umm..."

I heard Laila muttering from behind, so I instantly turned my head.

"Are you okay?", I asked her worriedly.

"... Huh...?"

After mumbling that, she opened her eyes and looked at my face with wide eyes.

"W-What? What are you doing?", she shouted.

"Carrying you," I simply replied.

"That's not what I mean!", she exclaimed again.

After that, I didn't reply her and we went silent. A few minutes had passed in silence, then Laila started talking again.

"... I was trying to kill your classmates, right? So, why are you-", Laila said but she was cut off by me.

"You didn't manage to kill them and I think you won't kill them. But, if you killed them, it's a different story," I stated.

She blinked her eyes a few times confusedly.

"Why do you think I won't kill them?", she asked.

I turned my head to the front again and smiled slightly.

"Just a feeling."

I didn't know what her reaction look like since I just stared at the big road in front of me. Then, I noticed my house around some metres away from us. I continued walking until I heard laughter from Laila.

"Hahaha! You're weird! I haven't met someone like you before!", Laila shouted as she bursted out laughing.

I giggled hearing that, then replied, "Well, I think you're true. Since I couldn't express my feelings to the others."

Laila tilted her head to the side. "Huh? But you can talk to me, Rion-chan, and your friends as usual," she said in confusion.

"Thanks to Garion, I can socialize with people," I answered with a soft smile. If I remembered correctly, that was my first time calling him by his name.

We had arrived in front of my house. I let out a sigh and immediately put her down from my back carefully.

"You're kind... Just like '**her**'," Laila said again.

"'**Her**'?", I asked as I opened the door of my house.

I turned around to let her go in first. But, she stopped walking and continued saying while pointing her own chest with her thumb, "This body... is not mine. This is my previous partner's body. Actually, I always got bad partners so I thought all humans are same, they are wicked, egoist, and they just want money. But, my thoughts changed after I became this girl's partner. She always did good things and she didn't ask for money to me at all. She just wanted me to... help her find a part-time job even though she was still 12 years old. Her family was very poor... But-"

She gave pause to her words as I waited for her next words.

"She died... because of accident. I didn't want her to leave me alone, so I tried everything to revive her again even if I had to sacrifice my life. But, it's useless. It was her destiny after all... Someone who had died, definitely couldn't alive again. So... I always use her body so that I could feel she's still alive and still be by my side."

After finishing her story, tears started to form in her eyes. Seeing that, I patted her head softly as she wiped off her tears.

I looked at her and gave her a smile, then I looked up to see the ceiling above us. "You know, you have to accept people who have died because they wouldn't be alive anymore. If you continue to not admit that she's dead, she won't be able to live peacefully in heaven there since she's sad that you always look for her. And, not everyone is evil. I'm glad you can met someone kind as a partner so that you changed your thoughts about humans. There are truly bad people, but there are also good people in this world, as someone says like this, '_There is speck of darkness in the light, and there is speck of light in the darkness_'. That means good-hearted person isn't perfect and the bad person actually has compassion in his deepest heart. So, please change the way you judge."

After I said that, she widened her eyes. But, upon seeing my smile, she gave me a smile back, then I held her hands to go upstairs.

Before we could go upstairs, I noticed my family had awaken from their sleep. They asked me whom Laila was and I told her that she was my friend.

Night came, Garion used my brother's body again. After that, he scolded Laila throughout the night.

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

I had awaken from my sleep, then I immediately took a bath and brushed my teeth. After that, I changed my clothes and took my schoolbag.

Before I went out of my room, I looked to the right and left to search for Laila, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?", I asked to myself.

I looked around again until I noticed a small paper on my desk. I walked towards my desk and read the paper in my mind.

**_To : Miu-chan (or the girl from another world? :3)_**

**_Thank you. I will visit you again later ;)_**

**_From : Laila, the prettiest girl amongst all fairies_**

**_*note : I don't even know your real name, so can I still call you Miu-chan? :D_**

A smile plastered on my face after reading that paper.

"Yeah, of course you can. Even though my real name is-"

"Miu-chan! You will be late if you don't go to school now!", mom exclaimed while knocking on my door continuosly.

"Yes! I will go now!", I answered back as I put the small paper into my drawer. Then, I quickly went out of my house to go to the school.

* * *

"I come on time...", I muttered as I put my schoolbag under my desk while letting out a sigh.

"One minute again and the bell will ring," I continued my words, and just like I said, the bell rang a minute later.

After that, Koro-sensei came into the classroom with... a blonde-haired woman who was hugging him as her breasts touching his tentacles, making Koro-sensei's face turn into pink colour.

All students stared at them in a mixture of wonder, curiosity, shame, and confusion, while I scanned her from head to toe.

_'Bitch-sensei?!'_

* * *

**Quote 1 -by : Miu Yamashita-**

"You know, you have to accept people who have died because they wouldn't be alive anymore. If you continue to not admit that she's dead, she won't be able to live peacefully in heaven there since she's sad that you always look for her. And, not everyone is evil. I'm glad you can met someone kind as a partner so that you changed your thoughts about humans. There are truly bad people, but there are also good people in this world, as someone says like this, '_There is speck of darkness in the light, and there is speck of light in the darkness_'. That means good-hearted person isn't perfect and the bad person actually has compassion in his deepest heart. So, please change the way you judge."

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry but I won't update for a while. Well, I mean for a month or... I'm not sure because I've started my school and I have a lot of homeworks and exams.

But, I hope you still like and follow this story! If you still continue to read this story, I will be very happy!


	7. 5:A New Teacher,The School-Wide Assembly

_**A/N**__ : Before I start the story, I want to say... Sorry for very very late update! I was having a difficult time in doing my exams. Now, I have time to write my fanfics again. Though, I almost forgot about this story lol. But, I'll try to remember it again._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A New Teacher, The School-Wide Assembly**

* * *

_'Bitch-sensei?!'_

I widened my eyes in surprise while looking at the new teacher, Irina Jelavić.

_'Ah, right. This is the time when she appears.'_

Today the same events happened just as in the manga. Well, a few of them were different, just like this...

When Koro-sensei had gone to buy a genuine Vietnamese coffee for Bitch-sensei, Bitch-sensei showed her true personality to us.

She began to lit a cigarette as Isogai walked up to her, saying, "So... Umm... Irina-sensei? Class is starting. So should we return to the classroom?"

With a disparaging tone, Bitch-sensei replied him while still holding her cigarette, "... Class? Oh, right. You are all free to do as you see fit. Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus. Call me Jelavic-oneesama."

The class went silent hearing that. Then, I started to say something, unintentionally calling that name.

"So, Bitch-sensei-"

"Don't call me that!" She interrupted my words while pointing at me. Yeah, I even called her that although I could spell her actual name.

"So... What now, Bitch-neesan?", Karma called her that too, perhaps he did it on purpose.

"You, too! Remove the '**bitch**' word!" She pointed at him with anger.

Because of that, the students started calling her '**bitch**' '**bitch**' '**bitch**'. Well, I went silent for the entire time because I felt bad for her.

After that, her plan failed and the events progressed just like in the manga.

The day after she had reconciled with the students, it was after-school that time. I walked pass her and greeted her, then she suddenly called me.

"You, I want to ask something."

I stopped and turned back to see her. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yes? And, my name is Miu Yamashita," I replied her by telling my name first because I didn't want to be called by '**you**'. I have a name.

"Okay, Yamashita-san. What language are you good at?"

_'Huh? Why suddenly she ask that?'_

I began thinking. "Umm... Japanese, English, Chinese, Indonesian-"

"Wait."

She interrupted my words again. What now?

"It's quite a lot. You really can speak that all?", she asked again.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. So what?"

A smile was plastered on her face. Then, she turned around and waved at me.

"Nothing. I think you are all interesting students."

I just kept staring at her in confusion as she walked away from me.

_'... What is she thinking?'_

* * *

Karasuma walked toward the teacher office. Arriving in front of the door, he opened it and then he found the new teacher sitting while looking at the students' information on some papers.

"Irina, what are you looking at?", Karasuma asked while closing the door. He then walked closer to her so he stood up right next to her.

Irina, still looking at the paper, started saying about what she was thinking, "Students Class E's information. I was curious about this girl named Miu Yamashita. She can speak a lot of language, I think. If she learns about assassination technique from me, she will be quite good."

"You are interested in teaching her your assassination technique?", Karasuma asked again.

"Not really. Rarely did I hear there are ordinary people who can speak many languages except if he is a very intelligent person or there may be other reasons. But, since I'm a teacher here, I have to teach all the students no matter what, right?" Irina replied.

Karasuma smiled a bit, answering her, "You are right."

* * *

I opened the door of my room and put my schoolbag on my desk. Then, I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Welcome back."

I startled a bit and almost fell from the chair, then I glanced at him. He surprised me, this stupid fairy.

"Is there something interesting happen?"

I quickly regained my composure and spun the chair around so I saw my desk again.

"No. Just Bitch-sensei has come to be a new english teacher."

"Oh," he simply answered with lazy tone, then ate the potato chips again.

Upon hearing that, wrinkles appeared on my forehead. Why, you say? Because he questioned me and then answered with just '**Oh**', while eating my potato chips!

_'Wait, '__**my potato chips**__'? '__**My**__'?'_

I immediately tried to snatch my potato chips from his hand, but he quickly dodged it by raising it up right above my head.

"So slow. You can't kill that octopus with that speed," he said while eating it again.

Wrinkles grew again, but I was too lazy to answer him back, so I decided to just ignore him.

I let out a big sigh, then grumbled, "Why are you here if you just laze around like this?"

"Observing you," he replied.

"Oh," I simply replied, trying to imitate what he said earlier.

Silence filled the room again. I was thinking to do my homework, so I took out my book from my schoolbag.

"Right. I want to ask you something," he said, breaking the silence.

"What?", I replied while searching for my pencil case.

"Were you an assassin or something? You are good at handling the knives. You're even can speak a lot of language... And then..."

He stopped his words in the middle, making me stop searching for my pencil case. He walked closer to me, then suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

And then, without my expectation, he raised a bit my shirt on my back. Blush spreaded around my face as I wanted to hit him on the head and wanted to shout, '**pervert**'. But, he stopped my hand again with his left hand. After that, he stared at my back.

"You have some injuries on your back. A few of then can't be healed completely."

My mouth was turned into '**O**'. It surprised me.

_'He noticed it? Since when?'_

"Of course I'd notice it," he replied casually.

I trailed off for awhile. I didn't want to tell him about my past... Not to anyone. Never.

"... It's none of your business."

As if controlled by feelings, I replied like that.

I felt my body shaking that time. I was scared- I was really scared to remember it again. I wanted to run from this topic. Cold sweats kept running from my forehead. It started to give me headache.

I immediately stood up and ran toward the door. "I-I want to take a drink from the fridge."

"Wait!"

The fairy quickly grabbed my hand. I still looked to the front. I thought my face was a mess, so I didn't turn my head to look at him.

"It's my business too. I'm your fairy after all," he said it with serious tone.

I didn't give him an answer, instead I let go of my hand from his and unintentionally shouted, "Don't mind me! Go away! Don't show your face again to me!"

After saying that out loud, I started to realize what I just said. I covered my mouth, slowly, I turned my head to look at him.

He was looking down to the floor. I couldn't even see his face clearly. He then walked pass me and opened the door. After that, he said these words to me, "... Okay, if you say that. I won't appear in front of you again." He then turned his head a bit to me, and with scary face, he said his last words that day, "I'm not going to be your fairy again."

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't reply anything because his face was just too scary. But, I tried to calm myself, and said in low voice.

"Wait-"

I tried to touch him, but he fainted all of sudden. After a few of minutes passed, he woke up again, but as Kazu... not the fairy again.

_'I've said something harsh to him... What should I do?'_

* * *

I let out a big sigh as I walked toward the old school building.

"Good morning, Yamashita-san," Nagisa greeted.

"Ah... Morning," I greeted back with lackluster.

"What's wrong? You look depressed," asked Nagisa in worry.

"Ah... No... Ouch!" While answering Nagisa's question, I unconsciously bumped into a big tree right in front of me. It was hurt a bit on my forehead.

"Yamashita-san!" Nagisa came running to me worriedly. He looked at my forehead and touched it. "Ah, it's bleeding a bit."

"I'm fine," I replied him and began walking again toward the school, but I bumped into another tree again.

Nagisa perhaps thought I was strange by looking at his expression.

"Yamashita-san-"

"Hm? What are you doing?"

Before finishing his words, Karma suddenly appeared and then he grabbed my arms to help me stand up. I looked up at him while not replying him anything.

"You're not fine at all," Karma said.

"No, I'm fine," I quickly replied.

"Hee, you are lying."

"I'm not."

After that, I walked up faster to the school, ignoring both of them. They were just staring at me confusedly.

* * *

The school-wide assembly. Once a month, Kunugigaoka Gakuen held it. We, all the students, must gathered in the gymnasium of the main school building.

As always, Karma was not coming to the assembly. Well, he always gets good grades, so I guess it doesn't matter.

But still... With this assembly, it made me feel more depressed. First, I had a quarrel with the fairy, and then I had to deal with the discrimination against us, Class E.

The students and even the principal were mocking at us. The students looked down, feeling more depressed than usual, though I was most deppresed. I was looking down too that time, but I didn't really care about the discrimination. I had been thinking about how to reconcile with the fairy.

Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei came to the assembly and they definitely drew attention because they were attractive. But, I didn't pay too much attention to what happen that time... I felt really guilty.

* * *

"Yamashita-san!"

I heard a familiar voice from behind, so I turned back to look at him.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun. What's the matter?", I said with a fake smile.

"You look weird today... I'm worried," he said worriedly.

I blinked my eyes a few times, then I smiled again.

"I'm fine. I'll go back first, and... I want to be alone for now... So sorry."

I walked away from him as Nagisa stood up there, watching me.

After I had walked a little away, some students surrounded around me. I looked at their faces._ 'Ah, they were the one who made me end up in class E.'_

"Hey, we meet again."

"How do you feel in class E? It's pityful you have become a part of that Class E, huh?"

They started laughing like a crazy, with their ugly faces, as they mocked me endlessly.

I sighed when I heard that. Hearing that sigh, one of them pulled my uniform, saying, "What? Why are you sighing?!"

"Heh."

I giggled while looking at him, then I replied with a derogatory tone, "I'd like better in Class E than in Class A meeting you all everyday. It makes me sick."

"What?!", they shouted with anger.

As he wanted to punch me, I didn't move a bit. Perhaps if I got a punch on my face, I would wake up from my mind... I was like an idiot this day. I kept thinking about him.

While closing my eyes, I waited for a punch to come on my face, but it didn't come at all. I didn't feel hurt anywhere. I was confused, so I opened my eyes slowly.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a weird-colour haired man grabbing the right hand of one of class A's students who wanted to punch me.

I gaped, my mouth was opened. Just one thing I could think that time, _'Who is this guy?'_

I scanned him from head to toe. It seemed he was not from this school, since he didn't wear a uniform. Perhaps not a student? But, he looked like a high school student. His hair was blue with a few of green strands of hair. He was handsome, if I say the truth. He was wearing a normal shirt and pants, while wearing a necklace on his neck as well. He was attractive. I think he was my type, but... I didn't know who he really was and his purpose to save me. I've never known him before. Have I met him?

The guy -_one of the Class A's student who wanted to punch me_\- tried to let go of his hand, but he couldn't.

"What?! Who are you-"

Looking at his face, the students went silent. I tilted my head in wonder. Those students were very afraid because they were trembling a lot.

"Go."

I couldn't see his face because he had turned to look at the students so his back faced me. But, I even was shocked hearing that tone of his voice. He could make us all here jolt up in afraid.

"W-We are very sorry!"

They ran away quickly toward their school building, while I was just still standing there, couldn't move at all because of afraid.

He then turned to look at me. I was surprised and scared at the same time. But, his scary face turned into a face plastered with a smirk. He moved closer to me and said, "Why are you so scared?"

I widened my eyes hearing that voice. _'Wait. This voice is...'_

"Stupid fairy?!", I shouted in surprise.

"Don't call me stupid." He flicked my forehead.

I touched my forehead. It was hurt a little.

"Why are you here?", I asked as the pain became lesser.

He sighed. "Helping you."

"But, you said-"

I stopped my words as he patted my head gently all of sudden.

"Sorry."

He kept patting my head, but without caring about what he was doing, I immediately looked up at him when I heard an apologize from him.

I shouted, "Why are you apologizing?! It's me who should apologize to you! I've said harsh things!"

"It's alright," he replied quickly. "I was the one who started asking about your past even though you don't want to tell about it. It's like I have forced you to say something you don't want to say."

His hand stopped patting my head and then he walked away from me.

"It's painful for you to tell it to other people, right?"

"Ah-"

After saying that, he disappeared.

As the wind gently blew my hair, I stared at the school gate in front of me. Actually, I wanted to ask a lot of things, such as_ 'Is that your actual body or you borrow someone body?'_

But, just one thing I really wanted to tell him.

I would tell him about my past, since he was the first '**friend**' I made in this world.

* * *

While Miu was just staring at the handsome but weird-colour haired guy walked away, without they noticing, someone hid behind the wall nearest to them. His red hair was blown by the wind gently while he was drinking his favorite strawberry milk.

After he had finished drinking it, he squeeze it and whispered to himself.

"... Who is he?"

_'He had dangerous aura around him as if he told me to stay away from him. But, why does Miu-chan know him? Who is he?'_

He peeked again from his hiding, looking at Miu's smiling face.

_'She is smiling... What kind of relationship they have? Ah, no. Why am I thinking like this? I'm not even liking her. This shouldn't be what I want to know.'_

He thought about the guy again, then he started to smirk and threw the strawberry milk into trash can.

"What an interesting guy."

* * *

_**A/N**__ : because I haven't updated for a long time, I make a very long chapter! I hope you like it! Eh, wait, it's not as long as the previous chapters._


	8. Chapter 6-Midterm Exams, The School Trip

**_A/N_**_ : Sorry for very late update. Actually one of the reasons why I updated this late is because when I edited this chapter, somehow this chapter was deleted in my cellphone, so I had to write this chapter again. Well, let's just begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Midterm Exams, The School Trip (part 1)**

* * *

After telling my past to the fairy yesterday, he hadn't talked to me since then. But, I thought he just felt sorry for me. I know I have miserable past. But, I guess it would be okay to tell my past to the fairy. Although he is my fairy, he is still my '**friend**'.

I was surprised to know that actually he used his real body at that time when he saved me from those students. I thought fairies didn't have a body. To think they actually had it...

So, our problem had been solved like that. And now, let's get back to my current situation.

Midterm exams were approaching. That's why Koro-sensei was teaching us vigorously by duplicating himself. To be honest, seeing him like that made me confused.

Well, the students were like usual, except Karma. I noticed Karma had been acting a bit strange towards me. I didn't know why though.

I meant by strange was that he was watching me the entire time -_such as during break, he was drinking strawberry milk and continued staring at me until I was nervous_\- and sometimes he called me and wanted to ask me something, but he couldn't say it.

_'Oh, well. I don't want to think hard about it. It just makes me more confused. Perhaps he just wants to ask something, that's all. So, just focus on your study, me.'_

As I thought that, I was about to walk past the teacher office. There, I saw Nagisa standing in front of the door, eavesdropping.

I just stood behind Nagisa, but Nagisa didn't notice me at all. So, I stayed silent until the board chairman went out of the teacher office. Nagisa was surprised while the board chairman just stared at him, and then he looked behind him and stared at me as well.

Looking at us for awhile, he gave us his fake smile. "I'm looking forward to the midterm exams. Do your best."

He turned around and his face changed back into his usual cold face, then he walked further from us.

_'... He was lying. It's obvious.'_

But, thinking about midterm exams, I knew that I had bad feeling about this midterm exams. According to the manga and anime, I also knew that he would change the range of potential questions for the exams.

_'I will let the others know about it. But how? I can't say that I know it from the manga and anime, right? They will think I'm crazy.'_

I kept thinking and thinking, almost forgot about Nagisa's presence who was looking at me confusedly.

Then, I've got an idea.

* * *

The next day, just like in the manga and anime, Koro-sensei was angry because the students underestimated studying for exams. Well, I actually didn't agree with them because I'm the type who always study hard for exams.

Making a tornado while lecturing us... It seemed like he was really angry.

However, doing that attracted the attention of the people, wasn't it?

After that, Koro-sensei announced that if we all didn't score within top 50 on tomorrow midterm test, he would leave us.

_'... Well, I'll do my best. Hm, wait- I need to tell about it too.'_

I then walked up to Koro-sensei and called for the students to hear what I want to say.

I cleared my throat first, then shouted, "I... I need to tell you something."

* * *

Today was the midterm test, and I had told all of the students even Koro-sensei to not just study about the range of potential questions.

I didn't know what the questions were because the manga and anime didn't show the questions. Well, it was impossible that the author wanted to show the questions one by one. No one wants to do troublesome thing like that unless they want to make textbooks.

So, I had studied all of the materials for the exams since a week ago, every after school until midnight. I always immediately went back to home to study, so I could score within top 50 and didn't damage '**Miu**''s reputation as one of the former students of class A.

_'I'm not a genius student, but I have good grades in my previous school. I'll just try to do all the questions properly.'_

The test began, so I quickly flipped the paper and looked at the questions.

_'Okay, I can do these questions!'_

I wrote the answers for the questions. It was still in the range of potential questions. But not until I looked at question no. 11.

_'Yeah... This is where everyone can't answer. I have studied this before, so I could answer these questions.'_

But, I wonder everyone could do this question or not. What if they didn't follow what I told about not just studying the range of potential questions? I just '**suggested**' them though. If I said that the board chairman would change the questions, they would be suspicious as to why I knew that the board chairman would change some of the questions. I couldn't just say, '_Because I read it in the manga~_' or '_I've watched the anime!_', right? They would think I was just too obsessed with anime.

I glanced at the other students. I noticed some of them stopped writing the answers as they thought so hard.

_'I should have tried harder to warn them.'_

However, when I looked at Nagisa, he was trying to answer the questions and kept writing. Perhaps he listened to my suggestion, huh? He was nice and believed his friends. Although when I looked at Karma, he was still writing the answers like they were easy. He was genius after all.

I looked back at my own paper and started writing the answers again.

I hope I would get good scores.

* * *

After getting our test scores, each students were disappointed with their scores. Yeah, none of them scored within top 50. Even though their rankings went up a bit because of my suggestion.

But, in my case, I was very happy.

Why, you ask.

Because... I was ranked 7th overall on midterm test! Just right after the five virtuosos!

_'L-Let's see... I got 100 on english, 99 on mathematics, 96 on social studies, 98 on science, and 90 on japanese...'_

I did it!

Well, it seemed like everyone even Koro-sensei hadn't noticed my scores and Karma's scores. They almost forgot about us...

Without me noticing, Karma looked at my scores, then said while smirking, "You have good scores either, huh? Want to tell Koro-sensei?"

"Eh?"

After that, he grabbed my hand and told about it to everyone. Koro-sensei and the students became lively again.

I smiled seeing that.

* * *

"Goodbye, Yamashita-san."

"Bye, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa waved his hand to me with his usual kind smile. I waved back, giving back a smile to him.

After that, I felt like a hand was patting my shoulder gently. I instantly turned my head around, just to see Karma behind me. His face looked serious.

"I want to ask something. Follow me," he said while turning around and started walking back to the old school building.

_'So, he really wants to ask something important to me, huh? I wonder what is it?'_

I followed him to the classroom. When we entered the classroom, I saw no one there. Perhaps everyone had gone home.

_'What did he want to ask? Why did he take me here?'_

"What do you want to ask, Karma-kun?", I asked hesitatedly.

Karma-kun turned to look at me, staring at my face.

I swallowed my own saliva because of nervousness until he finally let out his voice.

"... A few days ago, I saw you with a guy. Who was that weird colour haired guy?"

Hearing his question, I gaped.

_'He saw the fairy? Why did he ask that anyway? Uh, what should I answer?'_

"U-Umm... H-He is..."

"He is...?", Karma repeated my words.

"H-He is my cousin...! Y-Yeah, my cousin! He visited Japan a few days ago, so he stayed at my house for awhile. W-Why did you ask that?", I answered with full of lies.

_'God, please forgive me for lying like that.'_

"Hee..." He kept staring at my face suspiciously.

_'He didn't believe me?' _I thought that as sweat ran down my temple.

"... So, he is your cousin. I just thought he was interesting person. If we can meet, I want to have a '**talk**' with him. That's all I want to ask, see ya."

After saying that, he went out of the classroom, leaving me alone.

I let out relieved sigh._ 'Phew, somehow I managed to fool him. But, why was he emphasizing the '__**talk**__' part? Oh, well, don't think hard about it.'_

I went back to my home and met the fairy. He went back to his usual self and started to tease me again. I wanted to tell the fairy about the conversation I had with Karma, but I forgot to tell him.

* * *

"Nagisa, have you decided on the members of your group?", Kataoka-san asked as Nagisa and I stopped talking.

"Group?", I asked back confusedly.

"Did you forget, Yamashita-san? She's talking about the next week's school trip to Kyoto!", Kayano answered my question cheerfully.

_'School trip? School trip to Kyoto? Right, it's almost that time! Yes, I can go to Kyoto! I've never been there before!'_

I was thinking that happily, until I was forced to snap out of my reverie by Karma.

"Want to be in the same group?"

I nodded my head and answered, "Okay. Who are the other members?"

Karma-kun pointed at Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, Okuda, and Kanzaki.

_'... Is it okay to have this quite a lot of members? Hmm, I guess it's okay since I was transferred here not too long ago and I think it's alright to have just one additional member.'_

* * *

"Hmm, so you're going to go to a school trip to Kyoto tomorrow," Garion said as he kept playing the ps3.

I prepared my bag and put my clothes into it while started teasing him. "Yes, will you feel lonely?"

"Not at all," he simply answered. "But, even if you leave this house for a few days, I will still follow you after all."

"Huh?!", I shouted, surprised. "But, you can't use Kazu's body to follow me around!"

"I won't," he answered back while still looking at the game he was playing. "I will use my real body. If I want, I can become invisible to the others, you know?"

Hearing that, I let out a sigh and replied, "... Fine."

After talking, I finished preparing for school trip tomorrow while Garion turned off the TV.

"Anyway, I'm bored, so I've got an idea," he said to me all of sudden.

"And what is that?", I asked him again in wonder.

He looked at me and gave me a smirk "I want to try killing that octopus."


End file.
